Anything but a Maid
by Vio Lenz
Summary: Ginny Weasley is the malfoys new house keeper. Love, histeria, wild birthday bashes, a half naked draco, a blushing Ginny... who could want more? DG inside!
1. A mornigs worth of work!

A/n: First fic. PLEASE reveiw... kindly!

Diclaimer: I wish! Man it'd be nice to own Draco!

"As house keeper you'll be expected to wake up Narcissa and Draco, I will not need to be waken for I will be gone by the time you are awake for your duties. Also you'll will watch over the house elves, if they do something wrong they must be punished. I'll expect you to be the one to give out the punishments. Narcissa will be the one telling you what to do. Whatever she says goes. She will most likely want you to clean certain rooms and _only _you shall clean them. She doesn't trust the elves and for good reasons. Draco will probably spend most of his days in his rooms so he shall not be an obstacle. Your uniform shall be black slacks or a black skirt, a white button up shirt, black heels and your hair must be up. Your makeup is of your choosing. Your rooms are on the second floor, end of the hall on the right. You'll start in the morning." Lucius said as he walked his new housekeeper to her rooms.

"Yes sir." Ginny replied briskly.

"I expect you'll be better than the last mess they sent me." Lucius said sharply.

"Of course sir." Ginny replied.

"And don't let those house elves run all over you." Lucius said with a slight sneer.

"Yes sir." Ginny said.

"Are you always so damn agreeable?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"I am always this way when talking to a superior." Ginny said seriously.

"I like that. Keep it that way. Good night Virginia. Rise early." Lucius said briskly as he walked away. Ginny let out the breath she realized that she had been holding. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Ginny finished putting her hair up into a tight bun and walked out of her room. She first entered Narcissa Malfoy's room. She quietly opened the door and quietly walked over to the window.

"Good Morning Mrs. Malfoy. Time to wake up!" Ginny said cheerily as she pulled back the drapes.

"Dear, what time is it?' Narcissa asked groggily.

"It is 8:00 o'clock sharp mamn. What shall I have the house elves prepare you for breakfast?" Ginny asked as she stood by the window with her hands folded.

"Just tea and toast, with jam please." Narcissa sighed as she sat up.

"Of course mistress." Ginny said giving a short curtsey. She was stopped as she was leaving the room.

"Dear, what is your name?" Narcissa asked.

"Virginia mamn." Ginny replied.

"Thank you." Narcissa replied.

"Of course mistress." Ginny said as she curtsied once more and moved on to the next room.

"Good morning Master Malfoy. Time to awake!" Ginny said upon entering. She soon realized that Draco wasn't in bed.

"Master Malfoy?" Ginny called. She didn't even notice Draco coming out of the bathroom in _only_ a towel.

"Look at this room. Such a mess." Ginny sighed as she started to pick up clothes of the ground and stuff them into the hamper.

"I rather liked the dismay." Draco drawled. Ginny spun around, gasped when she saw what Draco _wasn't_ wearing and then spun back around.

"I'm so sorry sir… I… I didn't realize…You were... What I mean to say is…"

"That I'm naked, yeah I got that." Draco chuckled.

"I'm so sorry!" Ginny cried shielding her face with one hand.

"Am I that unpleasing?' Draco asked.

"No Of course not sir... you're very good looking... I shouldn't have said that… Oh Merlin I going to get fired." Ginny cried as she turned a deeper shade of red.

"I know you from somewhere. You went to Hogwarts didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes sir I did." Ginny squeaked. Draco thought for a minute then it hit him.

"You're a Weasley! He cried with astonishment.

"Yes sir I am." Ginny squeaked again.

"Last time I saw you all you were was skin and bones. Now look at you!" He cried.

"Sir the last time you saw me was when I was fourteen and I put that bat bogey curse on you, which I am dreadfully sorry for sir, I really am. But I wasn't very pleasing to the eye then. And frankly I'm still not." Ginny said still blocking her eyes from Draco. Draco snorted. He could disagree with that statement. She had a lovely figure, an ample bosom, finely shaped legs (that he could see which was kinda hard since they were shielded by pants), she wasn't too skinny, and thankfully she didn't have the God awful Weasley Red hair anymore. All in all she was very pretty, not that he would admit it. Malfoy's didn't like Weasley's.

"Sir all I was doing was coming in here to wake you up and ask what you wanted for breakfast." Ginny squeaked.

"Well I'm awake and I'll go down to the kitchens myself and get something." Draco said smirking. He kind of liked the coloring of her face.

"Of course sir. Good day Master Malfoy." Ginny said as she turned and walked quickly from his room.

After Organizing the kitchen staff and House elves Ginny went upstairs.

"Good Morning mamn, how are you?" Ginny asked entering Narcissa's room for the second time that day.

"Quite well now that I have bathed thank you."

"Splendid." Ginny chirped happily.

"I heard you had a run in with my son this morning." Narcissa said smiling. Ginny flushed a deep red.

"Yes I did mamn." Ginny replied.

"He is such a good boy you know." Narcissa said as she gracefully walked to her vanity and sat down.

"I am sure he is." Ginny replied. Narcissa started to gently brush her hair.

"Was there something you needed dear?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mamn. Mr. Malfoy said you had rooms that you only wanted me to clean?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I don't trust the elves. I wish for you to clean my room, my parlor, Lucius's study, oh yes and Draco's room. He is so messy. The others stay clean for the most part. They just need dusting and a good sweep. But Draco's I'm afraid it needs scouring." Narcissa said lightly.

"Of course mamn. If you don't mind I think I'll put of master Malfoy's room until the end seeing as it's the messiest." Ginny informed her.

"Trying to avoid him at all costs?" Narcissa asked laughing.

"Yes, Yes I am." Ginny said blushing.

"Just tell me one thing." Narcissa asked

"Of course mamn, what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Did you find him attractive? Because he has yet to find a girlfriend and I am wondering if the female race finds him horribly ugly." Narcissa asked trying to keep a straight face. Ginny burst out laughing.

"No of course not! He is very attractive." Ginny replied after she had caught her breathe.

"Oh good, at least I'm not the only one. So now my questions turn to him." Narcissa said sneakily. Ginny just laughed and started to clean the rooms that she was assigned.


	2. I'm Baaaack!

A/N: Chappy number two! Yippe for me! two in one night!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them! Darn you J.K. Roweling!

Ginny just had one more room to do. _His _room. She poked her head inside and looked around. She didn't see him and breathed a sigh of relief. She went inside and examined the room. It was messy but she had seen worse. Clothing littered the beautiful hardwood floor, a pile of books was stacked up on his bedside table and some on the floor next to it, the bed was messy, pillows uneven, and his wardrobe was open and a mess, and school supplies was just carelessly through into the trunk that laid at the foot of his bed. _Well I can understand that _Ginny thought_ He doesn't need it anymore. He's been out of school for what…a year? Yeah that sounds right._ Ginny gathered his clothes and stuffed them into the hamper like she had been doing earlier. She then put away the books and fixed the hangers in his wardrobe. She had just started to organize his school trunk when she heard him enter.

"Your back I see."

"Your room is a pigs sty. It was awful and your mother asked me to clean it."  
Ginny replied coolly.

"I see. Well don't let me get in your way." Draco said dropping down onto his bed.

"Oh no you don't. Up, up, up! I need to make that next." Ginny cried as she closed the lid on his trunk. Draco sprung up immediately. Ginny shooed him out of the way.

"Pushy aren't we?" Draco asked as he sank into one of the chairs gathered around d his fire place.

"When it comes to my job? Yes, I suppose." Ginny replied.

"Are you always this boring?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but I'm not here to amuse you!" Ginny laughed.

"Pity." Draco said in a bored tone. Ginny continued on to the bathroom. When she entered she stopped. The smell was heavenly.

"Sir, what type of soap do you use?" Ginny asked.

"It's specially made and you can drop the '_sir_' crap." Draco called back to her.

"Well whatever you use it smells wonderful." Ginny sighed. Draco smirked. She was crushing. Ginny started to organize to bottles and tubes on the counter.

"Huh." Ginny sighed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I see everything here _but_… hair gel. Don't tell me the Great Draco Malfoy doesn't have hair gel?" Ginny joked.

"So now your getting cocky! And no, I _don't _have hair gel. I gave that up in third year." Draco said as he rested on the door frame.

"I am shocked Mr.Malfoy. No hair gel, wait until Ron hears about that!" Ginny said making her way towards the door. Draco grabbed her wrist as she left. "I was serious about the sir thing, It's Draco." He said firmly.

"Ginny, it's a pleasure to meet you Draco." She said as she stuck out her hand. He shook it and noticed the sincerity in her amber brown eyes.

"It's good to have a friend." She said as she left his room.


	3. The big Bang

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I messed yhis chappie up! I didn't realise it until peeps said something! Anyway enjoy!

Carmenworm: I tried with this chappie to make him meaner.

Embelished: Thanx I loved the reveiw!

butteredflies: I know her name is Ginerva but I like Virgina better. It sounds nicer.Tell me what OOC means please Cause I'm clueless 'bout that one. Sorry I'm new! And I tried to makeGin feisty!

Eve Granger: Thanx! U R so sweet!

Mz.sammiez: More shall be revieled as the plot thickens!

Lilla feikan: Thanx for reveiwing me! I so glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: I told you already! I wish!

God why was his room the hardest to clean? Did he make messes just to piss her off? _He is such a pig. I feel sorry for the person who ends up marrying him! _Ginny thought bitterly as she scrubbed the hard wood floor. Just then 'his highness' came walking in, Mud on boots and dropping his jacket carelessly on the floor!

"Hello." He said moodily. He hadn't had a nice day.

"Look what you've done! You've dirtied the floor. My Nice clean floor! I just cleaned it!" Ginny started to yell.

"Would you back off?" He snapped.

"The floor! I just spent three hours cleaning it! And look! You've tracked mud every where! What is wrong with you!" Ginny screamed.

"The list just goes on, but not nearly as long as yours!" He cried.

"Do you not feel even remotely sorry?" Ginny asked.

"Why should I?"

"Because I have just cleaned your floors!"

"Well isn't that just like a Weasley? Cleaning for money! I always knew you were blow me!" He yelled. Ginny's eyes stung from holding back tears. That was a low blow and it hurt.

"You insufferable jerk!" Ginny yelled as she stood up and pushed him. Draco Grabbed her arm and slammed her in to the wall.

"Don't you ever touch me!" He growled. Ginny had tears streaming down her face. She was cradling her, she was almost positive, wrist.

"I never want to look at you again!" She said trying to gain control. Draco realized what he had done.

"Ginny I'm so…"

"No Malfoy, don't touch me. Don't look at me. Don't ever and I mean _ever _interfere with me or my work again! I am not here to baby-sit a spoiled brat! I am here to clean and clean only. It does not make me lower than you! And If you ever talk about my family again I will kill you eight ways from Sunday!" Ginny said as she pulled herself up off the floor. She marched over to him and did _the _Ginniest thing ever imaginable. She stomped as hard as she could on his foot.

"Good day Sir!" She cried as she marched off, leaving a whimpering Draco.


	4. Someones awake!

A/N: Wow! Chappie numba four! Man I'm moving right along! Yippe! GO ME! GO ME! I am _Good_! thjanks to all who reveiw me! Ya'll are awesome! Lots of love! This chapter tells why Ginny is working for the Malfoys since people asked! Please reveiw me! I feel loved when you do!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of 'em. Except for my new buddy in this chapter. He's mine!

"Ginny dear, how did this happen?" Molly asked as she fixed Ginny's broken wrist.

"I fell. I got upset with Young Mr. Malfoy and fell. I made a mistake trying to be friendly." She cried.

"No Ginny! Don't you dare believe that! You're judgment will never be wrong if you keep a positive attitude. Now you've done very well there for the two months that you've been there. And they pay you well. And besides it's my fault that you have to have that awful job." Molly apologized.

"No Mummy! Don't say that! I choose to help support you and Christopher! Don't you ever think that it's your fault! Ever! It's not your fault Daddy, Percy or Penelope died! So don't think that!" Ginny cried as she grabbed her mother's hands.

"Oh I know it's just that I miss them so much!" Molly sobbed.

"Don't cry Nanna!" came a small voice from the doorway. Both women looked up to see a little blonde haired boy standing there.

"Oh Christopher why are you up?" Ginny asked.

"Aunt 'Ninny!" He cried when he looked over at her. Ginny held open her arms and he flew into them.

"Hey little man" Ginny whispered into his hair.

"Where've you been?" He asked leaning back to look at her.

"I've been working." She replied smiling.

"Why?" He asked.

"To help for a certain three-year-old that I know." Ginny said smiling. He thought a minute then it dawned on him.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you! Your daddy would be so proud." Ginny said fondly.

"Aunt 'Ninny what was daddy like? Mummy Too!" He asked.

"Your Daddy was very smart! So was your Mummy. They were head boy and girl at Hogwarts"- That got a wow out of him- "Your Daddy had Bright Red Hair, just like me, Brown eyes too. And you Mummy Had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty, and your Daddy was very handsome, even with his glasses. And when you were born he cried. He was so happy." Ginny said with tears in his eyes.

"I miss him and Mummy." Christopher sighed.

"I miss him too. But you know what?" Ginny asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Your Daddy, Mummy, and Papa are always looking down on you and smiling." Ginny said kissing his nose. Molly just sat there and smiled at the two. It had been a long time since she smiled last.


	5. Svae him!

A/N: I am sooooooooo(!) sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've had a LOT going on!Well here it is Chappie numba 4! Hey Peeps Reveiw! I'll remind you at the bottom 2! You might as well do it!

Disclaimer: Please why do you taunt me so? I want him so much! How much id J.K. willing to sell him for? Anyone know? Damn he's hott!

"Okay Ginny dear. I am going shopping. I want you to watch Christopher. You can walk around Diagon Alley but no were else. That means no running away from your Aunt Christopher!" Molly warned.

"Yes Nanna!" Christopher replied from Ginny's arms.

"Now have fun you two and don't get into trouble." Molly warned as she turned and walked away. Ginny set Christopher down and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" Christopher cried as he pulled his aunt through the crowd.

"Whoa Chris! What's the hurry?" Ginny asked.

"I got to show you someting!" He cried. Ginny let herself be dragged through the crowd. Chris stopped in front of a jewelry store. Ginny gasped when she saw what he was pointing at.

"Oh Chris it's beautiful." Ginny gasped. It was a heart shaped pendent with a large Amethyst in the center. Ginny picked him up so he could get a better view.

"I'm going to buy it for you." Christopher declared. Ginny laughed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know but I will!" Chris said with determination in his tone.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ginny asked.

"Because you gave up all of your money to help me!" He said cutely. Ginny hugged him.

"Christopher Daniel Weasley! You are the sweetest boy on earth!" Ginny cried.

"I know!" He replied sweetly.

"Let's go get you a toy! Oh you just made my day!" Ginny sighed happily as she kissed his cheek. A few minutes later Ginny and Chris walked out of 'The Toy Box' with a little stuffed dog tucked securely under Chris's arm.

"So what are you going to call him?" Ginny asked.

"Snuffles! Uncle Harry had a dog named Snuffles." Christopher explained.

"I know. I have met Snuffles. Snuffles was big too." Ginny laughed.

"How big?" Chris asked.

"Do you know how big a bear is?" She asked.

"Yes."

"That big." Ginny said smiling.

"Wow!" Chris cried.

"Yeah Snuffles wasn't little." Ginny agreed. They kept walking through the street when they suddenly heard a voice.

"Ginny?" Ginny spun around, causing Christopher to giggle, and gasped at the slimy blonde Git standing in front of her. Christopher was still laughing.

"Christopher, quiet." Ginny ordered softly.

"Sorry." He replied shyly.

"I didn't know you had children." Draco smirked. He kinda liked the thought that she was loose.

"Who's the father?" He asked.

"Percy." Ginny replied.

"Oh, that's gross Weasley." Draco cried.

"Well his mother was Penelope Clearwater." Ginny said smiling at the expression on his face.

"So he's not yours." He realized. That was okay with him. He liked them pure and innocent too.

"Yeah, he's my nephew."

"Aunt 'Ninny? Who's that?" Christopher whispered into her ear.

"Chris, this is my… boss. Mr. Malfoy this is my nephew Christopher." Ginny introduced.

"Hello." Chris said shooting his hand out so Draco could shake it.

"You're a bit formal huh?" Draco laughed as he shook the small hand.

"So Mr. Malfoy what are you doing out here on a day like this?" Ginny asked.

"My mother forced me out of the house saying if I don't buy something that will bring you back then I might as well not come home." Draco replied glumly as he held up a bag. Ginny laughed.

"Well tell your mother I'll be back by Monday and that she could take this little _break_ out of my pay. But _don't_ think I won't forget what you did." Ginny replied coolly. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a lot of people running towards them. Suddenly was knocked out of her hands and stampeded off somewhere.

"Christopher!" Ginny cried as saw her nephew being floated away with the crowd.

"Aunt 'Ninny!" Flashes of green were streaking by everywhere. Ginny Lunged into the crowd with Draco right behind her.

"Chris!" Ginny called out trying to reach his outstretched hand. Left and right people were dropping dead. Draco stood behind her fighting back and making sure that they didn't get hit. Ginny finally got Chris back into her arms and she sprinted for it. Suddenly she was caught in the middle of the street with a death eater blocking her view. Before she could move she was hit by a beam of light. She was just able enough to turn to block Christopher from the blow. She went down immediately.

"Ginny!" Came a cry. From her fallen stance she could see the death eater fall. Suddenly she could feel herself being lifted.

"Save Christopher." She whispered before she blacked out.

Hey see that little button? Click and reveiw! And while your at it and me 2 ur favorites list! Just cause you love me! Thanx in advansed!


	6. She's awake!

OMG OMG OMG! I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been grounded and I had missing work and school related problems! But It's summer now and I will update alot more! Now I don't know if this is the right chapter. If it isn't please tell me! Thank you guys so much for hanging in there and fornot totally hating me! Thanx!

disclaimer: If I owned him I wouldn't be writing the story! Okay! so get off of my back!

"So what does _Draco_ mean?" Christopher chirped. Ginny could tell it was Christopher by the tone and by the slight weight by her side. She guessed he was sitting facing someone with his legs pulled underneath him Indian stile.

"Dragon." Draco mumbled.

"Really! Mines boring, it means Christ bearer. Aunt 'Ninny's means maiden! And Nana's means Bitter." Christopher replied happily. Draco snorted trying to keep in his laughter. Molly Weasley was the exact opposite of bitter. She was sugary sweet and almost choking.

"Now, Chris! Don't go telling Nana's secrets!" Ginny said hoarsely.

"Aunt 'Ninny!" Chris cried as he threw his arms around her neck.

"Hey Chris." Ginny replied sorely.

"Hey." Draco said gruffly.

"Hey. Where's my Mum? Surely she knows I'm here, wherever I am." Ginny asked.

"St. Mungo's. And your mother is sitting at home probably making something. She's worried sick and wouldn't stop pacing. So I offered to watch Chris while she went home and rested." Draco said smoothly.

"I bet she hasn't slept a wink. And you look like you haven't either! Has Chris kept you up all night?" Ginny asked.

"No, he slept for a few hours. We were just finishing up a long game of 20 questions. A _very _long game." Draco sighed. Christopher has asked him everything from his height (6'3'') to his favorite animal (dragons) to even his middle name (Robert Lee). It had been a long night.

"What happened?" Ginny finally asked.

"Former Death Eaters. Ever since the war ended they have popped up everywhere. They finally caught them. You were hit by the Avada Kedavra curse. But thankfully the Death Eater had bad aim and only hit your shoulder so you didn't get the full blow. You were lucky… others weren't." Draco sighed angrily.

"How many were killed?" Ginny asked.

"Sixty." Draco replied.

"Was your Father one of the… You know?" Ginny asked.

"Death Eaters? Ha! I laugh at the Idea! He turned his back on Voldemort before the war happened. Actually when he heard about the attack he went into a rage. Frankly he finds you to be… and now these are his words exactly… The best God damned house keeper he's ever had. And you make my Mother very happy. She enjoys your company very much." Draco said gratefully.

"Well she a remarkable woman." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, she is. She was here also, along with your hoard of brothers, Potter, and My Father. He's ordered that you get the best medical care this place can provide. They really like you, though I can't even fathom why." Draco said with a slit sneer.

"Well if anyone can get along with you then I must be the most wonderful person in the world to them! And please, deflate that ego of yours. It's suffocating." Ginny snapped.

"I told you I was sorry!" He cried.

"You broke my God damned wrist! That can't be forgiven easily!" Ginny retorted.

"Sure it can! You are just being a stubborn bint!"

"Arrogant Pompous!"

"Lowly scum!"

"Egotistical!"

"Scorned bitch!"

"Rude Git!"

"Brown nosing Suck up!"

"Spoiled Brat!"

"The most infuriating person I've ever met!"

"Well then you must have never been around yourself for very long because you, sir, are the most Infuriating person that I have ever met!" Ginny cried. She felt good about herself. She had gotten the last word. Draco on the other hand was between being angry and wanting to snog the hell out of her, not that he would admit it. Ginny was very attractive when she was upset. Her freckled cheeks would flare and she would get a very wild, very attractive, look in her eyes. Her slightly rumpled hair made her even more attractive. At that moment his mother chose to walk in.

"We'll talk later." Ginny hissed as Narcissa started to talk. Draco just glared as she nodded and talked on with his mother.

Ginny was discharged a week later and walked happily back into her living room.

see that little button? yeah thats it! press it! Now... submit a reveiw and if your nice add me to your favorites list! Just a suggestion!


	7. Home,Sweet, Burrow

Hello Peeps! Thanx soooooooooo much for not quityting on me and saying this story is shit! I love you all! And I have this brand new thing were if you review then I add you to my favorites list! So maybe that might perswade(sp?) you to review! Well here it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: God people! If I owned it then you know I would have done... Naughty things to a certon sexy Blonde slytherin!

Ginny was discharged a week later and walked happily back into her living room.

"Now Gin I want you to take it easy. Remember what the doctor said!" Molly fussed as she sat Ginny down onto the couch and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Now I'm going to make you some tea and you… you're going to relax and take it easy. And when Ron gets here… well let's see how it goes from there." Molly said hurrying out. She hurried back with a tray laidened with tea, an assortment of cookies and a book.

"Mummy, the doctor said I would be fine. And I'm feeling great! I could go back to work tomorrow!" Ginny said as she sat up to take the tray.

"You know that the Malfoy's said you can take as much time off as you need and I want you to stay home at least until tomorrow afternoon." Molly replied. Ginny was going to say something back when green flames shot up in the fire place signaling that someone was flooing.

"Well that's Ron. I'll leave you two alone." Molly said as she hustled out of the room to check on Christopher.

"Ronnie!" Ginny cried as her older brother stepped out of the fire place.

"You haven't called me that since you were four." He said smiling.

"Well I missed my big Brother!" Ginny said as she held out her arms for him to come and hug her.

"How you doin' GinGin?" Ron asked.

"I feel fine! Mum won't let me move but I'm fine! How are Mione and the baby?" Ginny asked.

"Well Alex has a cold. Something I would not wish on anybody. A new born with a cold is awful." Ron said glumly.

"Has Mum made you her remedy for cold yet? That'll fix him right up!"

"Can you use that on infants?" Ron asked.

"She used it on you! Look how you turned out! There isn't anything too wrong with you. Oh and I have something I must tell you" Ginny said smiling.

"What?"

"In like the six months that I have worked for the Malfoy's I have discovered something truly amazing!"

"Well why haven't you told me this before?" Ron asked.

"You refused to talk to me. Ever since I took that job and you got mad we have been very distant."

"Sorry about that but you know how I feel about them." Ron said sourly.

"Yeah I know, but they are very nice people. Really they are. Lucius Malfoy is actually quite charming and Narcissa Malfoy is absolutely fabulous! I love them! God this is the best job that I have ever had! Even better that working for Fred and George!" Ginny said with a huge grin set on her face.

"Well anyway what is it that you have discovered?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Draco Malfoy… doesn't use Hair gel!" Ginny said. Ron eyes grew wide.

"You're shitting me! Are you serious? No hair gel? None?" He asked.

"Gave it up in third year. I know personally because I clean his bathroom! There is not a trace! Plus he is the hugest slob that I have ever seen!" Ginny said as she fell back into the pillow of the couch. She picked up her tea and drank it while watching her brother's face. It took all she had not to laugh. He looked between humored and appalled.

"But he was like perfect in school!" He finally exclaimed.

"And just think… if I hadn't of taken the job then you wouldn't have known!" Ginny said promptly as she finished her tea. Ron went quiet.

"Gin," He finally managed to say, "I'm sorry. W-we all are. You shouldn't have to work to support Mum and Chris."

"But I'm not the only one." Ginny said as if it were nothing.

"Yeah, but you contribute the most. I mean come on. Percy is… dead. Bill has just gotten married. Charlie adopted that baby, you know the little girl who lost her parents to the war. Fred and George have the store and they contribute a lot but still it hard on them because business is kinda slow with it being March and all. Me and Mione just had Alex and he's keeps getting sick. So we can't contribute a lot. And Harry! Bloody Hell! The man isn't even related to us and he's helping out! But Kendall just had the twins not to long ago and he's taken a couple months off of Quidditch to help her out. Ginny most of it depends on if you can bring in money or not!" Ron said glumly. Ginny took a deep breath before she began.

"Ron, you all help. I end up keeping most of my money because you all help so much! I have it stored in my vault. You can even go check! So don't say you don't help! You help loads! And as for me working for the Malfoy's. It's quite pleasant. I get paid extra for helping out with parties; they let me have the weekends off so I can come visit my nephews! They paid for my doctors bills even though I kept insisting that they shouldn't; that I could pay for it. When I told them that Mr. Malfoy threatened to fire me if I kept persisting. It was a joke obviously but you get my point. I love being there! It's wonderful! If I had to do one thing for the rest of my life I would clean the Malfoy's' house!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Fine." Ron said.

"Thank you." Ginny said as she sat back into her pillows again.

"Ronnie, Hermione just owled. She wants you to come home. Poor Alex has a fever again. She thinks she might have to take him in to be looked at." Molly said worriedly.

"Okay Mum. I'll see you GinGin." He said as he stood and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Ronnie! Give Alex a kiss for me!" Ginny said as He apparated away.

"Poor Alex. I hope he'll be alright." Ginny sighed.

"Me too dear. Me too."


	8. Poor Baby!

Okay! I've done it! two in one day! Victory is mine! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Did ya'll know that somewhere in the world (I have no clue as to were though) that the loser sign (Ya'll know it! Pointer finger and thumb! Yeah I thought you did! Ha! You see I'm good) Is a sign for victory! Isn't that weird? Well anyway... Enjoy my second chappie for the morning.

Disclaimer: Why can't I have him? Think J.K. would take a penny and some pocket lint for him?

Things went back to normal. Ginny Had been working for almost two weeks before things went wrong. Ginny was cleaning Draco's room when he came in looking unwell.

"Ginny, my mum wishes to see you. Come with me." Ginny stood and brushed off her pants. She followed Draco to his mother's study. She knew something was wrong when she saw Lucius Malfoy standing behind Narcissa. They both looked up when she entered the room. The looked unhappy.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny greeted as she curtsied quickly.

"Ginny, we don't have good news." Narcissa said unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"It's about your nephew."

"What happened?" Ginny asked quickly. Her eyes had grown wide with worry.

"Your mother has written us to inform you that your nephew, Alex, has been put in intensive care at Saint Mungo's. He isn't doing well." Narcissa said gently. Ginny's eyes began to water and she felt faint. She started to fall when she was caught by strong arms and set down on a chair. She was shaking.

"I… I have … to see…" Ginny trailed off as she put a hand on her forehead.

"Go, go see him." Narcissa said gently. Ginny stood up slowly and left the room. Her head was in a daze and she didn't even realize that Draco was right beside her guiding her to her room until she felt his gentle arms guiding her. When they got there he lead her over to her bed and had her sit down. He went to her wardrobe and got her cloak and scarf. He handed them to her and she put them on. He summoned his own cloak and then helped her up. Ginny now had tears streaming down her face. They walked over to her fireplace and flooed to the hospital. Down the hall they could see Ron holding a sobbing Hermione, Fred and George with their own wives, Molly holding Christopher, and a doctor explaining something. Draco walked with Ginny down to them. They soon realized that they were standing in front of the infant ICU. Ginny started sobbing and held onto Draco. He held her back looking very solemn.

"He's fighting, and that's a good sign. He's trying to hold onto life. We are doing all that we can." The doctor said before he left.

"He just kept getting sicker and sicker." Hermione sobbed.

"The doctor kept saying he would be fine." Ron said with anger in his voice. Just then Harry came walking down the hall.

"I came as soon as I could. Kendall is going to leave the twins with her mum and come too." Harry said quietly. He looked scared too.

"Thanks Harry." Ron replied. Silent tears were running down his face. Draco just took all of this in. He looked through the plate glass window at the small redheaded infant. He was so small and frail. And he looked very upset. It looked as he it wanted out and into his mother's arms. He wondered if Granger, Weasley now, was allowed to be with him. Most likely not. The baby gave a lazy yawn and looked at his family. He noticed the baby had blue eyes. He looked exactly like the Weasel.

"Poor thing." He could hear Ginny sob. They stayed there the whole night. Alex stayed the same and the doctors weren't sure if that was a good sign or not. They finally let Hermione in to hold and eventually breast feed him. Ginny couldn't think straight anymore. She was so tired and grief-stricken that she could barley hold up her head. She finally gave up and rested her head on Draco's shoulder and fell asleep. Draco had been watching her and felt horrible. He felt a sudden wave of… something. He couldn't place it. All he knew was if he had his way Ginny would never cry again.

Review me!


	9. It's getting Hott in Here!

Okay guys... come on...say it... I'm awesome! Three Chapters in one morning! I am on a roll! I am wonder woman... only with out the wonder and with out the woman. Okay so I'm a whimpy 14-year-old with pink hair and nothing better to do than watch her sibs and cousins. Man I'm lame! Well here enjoy this while I make sure the kid are still breathing. They've ben quiet for way too long.

Disclaimer: Do I own him? No. Is it worth suing me? No. Why? Because I am broke and nobody wants me as a babysitter even though I'm the best that there is and I know because it came straight from the kid's mouth! So beat that!

"Lucius." Narcissa said as she crawled into their bed that night.

"Yes dear?" Lucius asked sleepily.

"I think…"

"Go on." Lucius encouraged.

"I think our son… has feelings for Virginia Weasley." Narcissa said gently. That got Lucius awake.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well today for example. He caught her when she was about to fall and he escorted her to the hospital and has stayed with her. When she was attacked he helped her and her nephew, who is an absolute sweetheart. The house elves have seen him open doors and help her with things she's carrying. And yesterday… he cleaned his room so Ginny could have a break. He's worried about her health." Narcissa said with a big smile.

"Interesting."

"And Lucius I can see it in his eyes! He loves this girl! Would that be so horrible?" Narcissa asked

"I should think not. I am rather fond of the girl myself actually. I swear my study has never been so clean. And she is the first of all of our house keepers who hasn't looked through my files."

"See, she is a good girl and Draco needs someone like that."

"But Narcissa, dear, how do you know the girl feels the same?" Lucius asked gently.

"Because she blushes and Giggles whenever he comes into the room. And when she's done cleaning his room she hums." Narcissa sighed happily.

"Well that does sound like love."

"And how would you know, you old coot?" Narcissa teased.

"Oh because my dear woman. I have been loved for a long time. And she sounds a lot like you when we were younger." Lucius growled as he threw his arms on either side of her head and startled her.

"Me? Mr. Malfoy?" Narcissa asked innocently.

"You Mrs. Malfoy. And if you keep playing Match Maker you might just have to share that title." Lucius said smiling wickedly.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind." Narcissa insisted.

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Lucius growled sexily before he planted a deep kiss on Narcissa lips and turned out the light.


	10. Happy days are here again!

Another chapter just for you guys! Lots of love from the author!

Disclaimer: do I seriously have to write these?

"Draco… Draco wake up... Wake up! Come on wake up!" Ginny cried as she shook him. No response.

"Draco, come on wake up! I have good news!" Ginny cried as she shook his arm harder.

"Bloody Hell!" She cursed. _Well desperate times call for desperate measures!_ She thought as she bent over and kissed him soundly on the lips. His eyes shot open.

"Bloody Hell! Ginny what are you doing? Do you want me killed by your brothers!" He cried. Ginny giggled.

"I _had _thought about it but no. I was trying to get you up! Geez, the place could be burning down and you wouldn't have budged!" Ginny laughed.

"Well what did you want?" He asked tiredly.

"Alex! He's breathing on his own! And he's moving freely! They're gonna watch him for a few more days but he's fine!" Ginny cried happily.

"What was wrong with him?" Draco asked.

"He has a bad immune system. But they fixed it! The kid probably won't be sick again! It puzzled the doctors. They said he was one of the healthiest babies that they had seen but he kept getting sick." Ginny said smiling sweetly. Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. She put a hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"You just turned so red so suddenly!" Ginny said as she felt his other cheek and then his forehead.

"I'm glad Your nephews okay." Draco said suddenly.

"Thanks, I am too." She replied smiling. Draco decided that he liked her smile. It just added something to her pretty face.

"You're beautiful when you smile." He said softly. Ginny blushed.

"I've never received a complement so nice before." Ginny replied.

"Then everyone is either blind or stupid. Because you are beautiful." Draco said. Ginny Blushed a deeper shade of red.

"I believe you're making me blush." Ginny giggled nervously. Draco stared into her hazel eyes and smiled. Ginny thought that his smile made him look younger. It made him look nineteen and not twenty five.

"Ginny, I think I want to kiss you." Draco said with a voice that was so kind and gentle that Ginny couldn't have resisted even if she wanted too. She nodded and he leaned towards her and tilted his head just so. Ginny melted when his lips met hers. When they separated Ginny blushed and turned her head away.

"We should get going. I'll go tell Mum and then we can leave." Ginny said as she stood up and walked over to her mother. Draco smiled and stood up. He could tell by the way Molly Weasley kept smiling and looking over at him that she knew something that he didn't. He didn't mind he just wanted to kiss Ginny Weasley again. Ginny walked over to him and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." Ginny replied. They walked together down the hall to a large fireplace and flooed home.


	11. Roses or Lilies?

Two in one night! I'm good! Love ya'll! Peace out!

Disclaimer: this is getting ridiculas!

A few days after the kissing incident both of them were pulled aside. Draco was sitting in Lucius's office and Ginny in Narcissa's sitting room.

"So Draco, I've needed to ask you a question." Lucius said smiling.

"Yes Father?" Draco asked.

"Well what are your feelings towards Miss Weasley?" Lucius asked.

"Ginny dear, don't deny it. You have feelings towards Draco. So the question is have you kissed him?" Narcissa asked Ginny. Ginny blushed deeply.

"You have!" Narcissa said happily.

"Yes, a few days ago." Ginny giggled.

"So you _do _have feelings for her?" Lucius asked. Draco had gone red.

"Yes father. I do have feelings for Ginny. Why?"

"Well your mother and I…"

"Oh no!" Draco mumbled.

"Oh no! _Oh no_? What do you mean '_oh no_'? Do you _not_ have feelings for Virginia?" Lucius asked.

"No, it's not that. Mum's involved. You know how desperately she wants me to get married." Draco replied. Lucius stopped his pacing.

"You're right. Well if you don't want it to go that far then don't let it. I'll take care of your mother."

"Just think Ginny. _You_ could be the next Mrs. Malfoy!" Narcissa sighed happily. Ginny giggled at the woman's extent of things. She had already talked about a wedding, and children, and now she was talking about her rank in the family. Narcissa took the giggle as a wanting for the position.

"You would be so perfect for him." Narcissa said happily.

"I think it is his decision though, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. But he would be absolutely nutters to let someone like you go."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't mean to be rude but technically Draco and I aren't even dating." Ginny said softly.

"Soon my dear, soon." Narcissa said smiling.

Draco and Ginny met in the hall.

"Roses or lilies?" Ginny asked as she tried to keep the smile off of her face, but it was becoming impossible.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For pour wedding that your mother is already planning." Ginny said as the smile slip onto her face.

"Well, she might need to." Draco said as he dipped his head down and snatched a kiss.

"A wedding Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet but if you keep kissing me like that it is a definite possibility."

"God help us if your mother hears that." Ginny said smiling as she walked down the hall.


	12. HEY HEY HEY!

Hey Guys! Okay! They are not getting married Yet! Okay! He suggested it for in the future! I hate having to tell you all this but I must explain. I plan on them fighting, breaking up, and then a lovey dovey reunion! Now here is were you all come in! I NEED HELP! I have major writers block! I know how they will make-up! But I don't know how to get them to fight! Or what about! HELP ME! If any of you love fanfictions at akll i need fighting ideas! Thank you! Shalom out!


	13. Overpratected

Okay I'm sorry it's short but writers block is a bitch! So sorry! Well don't hate me forever. Maybe if youall love me enough you'll read my new story that I'm posting. 'Pediatrican knows best'. Well read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hello if I owned this then I would be a rich MoFo. And well I'm not. The only thing in my pocket is lint and a half melted joll rancher. Ewww!

Ginny was sitting in her room one afternoon brushing her hair when she felt something cold and slightly heavy slip around her neck. She gasped with surprise. She reached up and felt a heavy jewel.

"Do you like it, luv?" Draco whispered into her ear.

"Draco, it must have cost a fortune!" Ginny gasped.

"It did luv, but it was worth it. Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes Draco I love it! But you didn't need to spend money on me!" She said as she turned to look at him. He came around the bed and kneeled before her.

"But I wanted to Gin and it looks so good on you." He said as he touched the jewel.

"But I don't need it." Ginny persisted.

"I know that… but I like to give you things." Draco said as he looked into her hazel brown eyes.

"But… Draco don't. I don't need fancy things. I don't deserve them."

"But you do. And I love how it looks on you."

"Draco, I don't want to be taken care of! I've been taken care of and sheltered for all of my life! I don't want a man like that! I am very independent! And if you keep trying to shelter me I don't think our relationship will work out!" Ginny said seriously.

"I'm spoiling you, not sheltering you. And this is what I do. I give things." Draco replied.

"Well don't. No more gifts. At least not to this extent. It's lovely but I don't need it." Ginny said softly.

"Fine, but keep it. I want you too. Know it's from me and that I…"

"You what?" Ginny asked.

"That I will always be thinking of you." He said as he stood up. He kissed her and left. He didn't even notice the sad tears in her eyes.

Well I hope ya'll enjoyed even though it was short. Now reveiw me!


	14. Four months is a long time!

Hey guys! Here is another chappie just for you! Sorry it's late but as you know Writers block is a bitch and also... I got Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince! I've been reading it so I haven't had much time for anything else! My Mum actually tackled me for the book! She's a bit obsesed too. But It's good guys! Buy it if you can find it! Mummy and step Daddy got it at Target for $17.99. I feel sorry for the poor bloke who had to shelf those books. Let's just say mum got a bit excited! Well anywho Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I really Hate these things. Why? Because I realise the truth every time I write one. I don't own Harry Potter! ((goes into uncontrolled sobs))

"Well what exactly did he say Gin?" Molly asked her sobbing daughter.

"It's what he didn't say mummy! What he couldn't say!" Ginny cried.

"What didn't he say?" Molly asked

"I love you. He could say it. I can't be with him if he doesn't feel the same about me as I do him." Ginny cried.

"Well Gin, it's still a new relation ship. Give it time. He'll come around." Molly said gently.

"Yeah I guess your right. I gotta go. I gotta meet him in Diagon Alley." Ginny said as she stood up.

"Alright dear. Have fun and tell him I said hello." Molly said sweetly.

"Will do mum. Bye." Ginny said as she apparated. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. She walked down the street until she reached the restaurant that she was supposed to meet him at. She went in and spotted him instantly. He stood up to greet her.

"Hello Luv." He said smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Hello. Did you have a good morning?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I did. Did you?" He asked

"It was… eventful." Ginny said as she let him go and sat down. He sat across from her and placed his hand over hers.

"Mum says hello." Ginny said simpley.

"You visited your mum?" Draco asked.

"And Christopher. I also went and saw my friend Katie. She wants us to meet her at the club tonight. I told I would check with you first." Ginny said simpley.

"The club sounds good. But aren't you underage?" Draco asked.

"Well I know the owners. They don't care. And technically I'm not if I go into a Non-muggle club. I am of legal age. I have been since I turned seventeen." Ginny said defiantly. Draco laughed at her.

"When _is_ your birthday?"" Draco asked.

"Not too long from now." Ginny replied vaguely.

"That's really helpful." Draco said sarcastically. Ginny leaned over and kissed him in reply.

"I could get used to that." He said smiling when she pulled away.

"I have every intention of you doing so." Ginny replied with a smirk that could give Draco a run for his money.

"And why's that Weasley?" Draco asked playfully.

"Because I don't plan on letting you go if I can help it, Malfoy." Ginny replied.

"That's very comforting." Draco said smiling.

"Good." Ginny said smiling back.

"So being together, does that mean I get…_privileges_?" Draco asked.

"Like what Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Like late night visits to my bedroom?" Draco asked.

"Only on one condition." Ginny said as she leaned closer. Draco did too.

"And what's that?" Draco asked. Ginny held the back left hand in front of his face.

"Gotta have a ring on this finger." She said as she waved her ring finger.

"You're on of _those_ types aren't you?" Draco asked.

"If you mean old fashioned then yes. I don't believe in sex before marriage." Ginny said seriously.

"How about being close? Cuddling? Sharing a bed?" Draco asked.

"Close, yes. Cuddling, most defiantly. Sharing a bed, Later on in the relationship." Ginny said staring into his silvery-blue eyes.

"How much farther into the relationship?" Draco asked.

"At least four months." Ginny said.

"Four months?" Draco pouted.

"I won't budge! Four months at least! That or nothing. End of relationship!" Ginny said seriously.

"I guess I could live for months." Draco grumbled. He really liked being in a relationship with Ginny and he didn't want to blow it on not sharing a bed. That was just petty.

"That's a good boy. Any other questions?" Ginny asked.

"When can I kiss you again?" Draco asked.

"How about right now?" Ginny asked as she leaned in. Draco smiled. He really, really, really liked this relationship.

Okay I gave you your chapter. Now it's your turn! Give me a review... Please! With a cherry on top!


	15. The terror Raccoons bring

Hey Peoples! I'm sorry I took so long but I wanted to get you a long chapter! You know since all of the other ones have been so short! Well I hope you enjoy it! Love Ya'll!

Disclaimer: No, I sadly do not own Harry Potter. I canwish and hope and pray but it won't happen. Sorry!

"So how do you know the owners?" Draco asked as he and Ginny walked into the club that night.

"I saved them from… Crabbe and Goyle who were on your orders to hurt them. Maybe we should leave." Ginny said as she grabbed his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Olivia and Oliver Glandule. They had offended you in some way and you sent your Goons after them. I just happened to have prefect duty that night and stopped them. You know you were a real ass in school." Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I was. But know I have you to keep me on the right path." Draco said sucking up.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, is it working?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Yes, keep it up and that four months might be moved down to three." Ginny said grinning.

"Yeah for me!" Draco cheered. Ginny walked to the bar and Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Katie-pooh!" Ginny greeted.

"Hey Gin-bug! What can I get you?" Katie asked.

"Hmmm… How are your Screamin' Banshees?" Ginny asked.

"They're all right. I prefer our Lemon Zingerzz. They're sweet and tart. Very little alcohol. Perfect for light waits like you." Katie teased.

"You know perfectly well that I was sixteen, it was fifteen drinks, and it was hard liquor." Ginny said defensively.

"Can we say Alcohol problem? Maybe you should step back from the bar." Draco teased.

"Well it was all your fault that I had that much alcohol, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny huffed.

"My fault? How was it my fault?" Draco cried.

"I just broke up with Seamus and you teased me. It was hurtful and it was mean." Ginny pouted.

"I'm sorry luv. Just keep Remembering, I was an Ass in school." Draco apologized.

"Yeah, you were. So Katie, when are you getting off?" Ginny asked.

"Half an hour. In the mean time what can I get ya?" She asked.

"Shot of tequila, and a pink squirrel." Ginny said.

"And you?" Katie asked.

"Gin and Tonic." He replied.

"New favorite drink?" Ginny asked.

"You bet." He answered. Katie set there drinks in front of them and Ginny slammed her shot down.

"Man that burns.' She said as she winced.

"I never took you as a hard liquor kind of girl." Draco said smiling.

"Well, A lot of things I do would surprise you." Ginny said as she sipped at her other drink.

"Like what?" Draco asked.

"Like for a short period of time in my seventh year I worked at a bar/strip club." Ginny said innocently.

"That was fun!" Katie crowed.

"Virginia Weasley! I never would have pictured you giving someone a lap dance." Draco gasped dramatically.

"Really? Your friends never said anything?" Ginny asked.

"No, why would they?" Draco asked.

"Well Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe _loved_ they're strip teases." Ginny giggled.

"I'll have to talk to them about that. What else do you do that's shocking?"

"Well, I'm scared of Raccoons." Ginny said. Draco snorted trying to hide his laughter.

"Raccoons?" He asked trying his damndest not to laugh.

"Hey shut up, they're scary. They can bite you ya know. It's happened." Ginny said pouting.

"There _has_ to be a story." Draco laughed.

"Fred and George tried to sick one on me when I was six. It was very traumatic and you shouldn't laugh!" Ginny said as she punched Draco's arm. He was almost on the ground because he was laughing so hard.

"I feel sympathetic for you Gin. That must have been so scary. A Raccoon _lunging_ at you." Katie said as she started to laugh.

"Shut up. Fred and George were mean to me when I was little. Ron and I were their favorite targets." Ginny said pouting.

"Well Gin this ruins my plans on me giving you a Raccoon for your birthday.' Draco laughed. Ginny just turned away from him.

"Oh come on Gin, don't be that way." Draco pleaded.

"No. You laughed at my traumatic experience." Ginny said childishly.

"I'm sorry; I swear I won't bring it up… in public." Ginny glared.

"To my friends." Draco continued. Ginny kept glaring.

"Never ever so long as I shall live." Draco finished. Ginny finally inched back over to him. Draco rewrapped his arms around Ginny and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What else do you do?" He asked.

"I dance." Ginny said.

"Hell yeah girl!" Katie cried.

"How much longer?" Ginny asked Katie as she finished her drink.

"Right about… now!" Katie cried happily as she jumped the counter and took off her apron and threw it behind the bar. Katie grabbed Ginny's hand and they ran over to the DJ.

"Yo Carter!" Katie yelled up to him.

"What?"

"Play our Jam!" Katie yelled back. Carter nodded and grabbed his mike.

"Yo it's Carter in the house!" He cried. The Club crowed with excitement.

"Know what time it is?" He asked.

"Party Time!" The club yelled back. Katie grabbed the mike.

"Come on DJ, spin it!" She yelled. She set down the mike and Ginny pulled her onto the dance floor.

_Come Mr. DJ put this son on replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor  
Wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Ginny and Katie started to move together as the music started.

_Come Mr. DJ put this son on replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor  
Wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Katie and Ginny started to do a dance. Draco recognized it instantly. He had seen it before at one of the dances back when he was in school.

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody on the floor let me show you  
How we do  
Let's Go  
"Dip it low then you bring it up slow"  
Wine it up 1 time wine it back once more_

Ginny had dropped down and slowly came back up while moving her hips to the beat.

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it 'til the grooves done  
Shake it 'til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come_

Now Ginny and Katie were doing hip-hop moves to the beat. Draco was impressed.

_Come Mr. DJ put this son on replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor  
Wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ put this son on replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dance floor  
Wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

Ginny had dipped down low with her hand up. Katie took her hand and walked around Gin before she pulled her up and they danced again. By this time the crowd had formed a circle around them.

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

_It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon'  
Be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers  
Run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat_

Now Katie had dipped low near Ginny while Rocked her hips near Katie with her hands up in the air, rotating them. Katie then wiggled up and they started to grind hips.

_Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it 'til the grooves done  
Shake it 'til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come_

Ginny now had her back against Katie and they were grinding that way. Ginny dropped down and then slowly came back up rubbing her lovely little bum, in Draco's opinion, up Katie's legs.

_Come Mr. DJ put this son on replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor  
Wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Come Mr. DJ put this son on replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor  
Wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

_Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up_

_Okay_

_Everybody get down if you hear me  
Come and put your  
Hands up to the ceiling_

Carter then mixed the song and turned it into something different. If Draco had his way those Four months would become at the most two. He wanted Ginny badly and would do anything to get his way.

Yeah like it? Then reveiw it! I'll wuv you forever if you do!


	16. talk of strip teases in champagne dress

Hey Everybody! Sorry I've been gone so long! My step daddy made a bet with that I couldn't go online for a week and now he owes me twenty bucks. But I didn't forget about you guys! So during the week I wrote this lil' diddy just for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own him, wish I could because he is hott hott hott, but I don't!

"Alright Ginny, make a list." Narcissa said as she walked around her grand dining room. Ginny snapped her fingers and a Quill and a piece of parchment appeared.

"Alright, I want fairy lights. I love them, always have. Now, I want them about the garden as well so guests can go and mingle their too. I want white or egg cream table cloths. No, make them black. No, cancel that I want cream. And I want the china with the gold bands around the edges. Also make sure that the chefs have stocked the wine. We ran out last time. And be sure to hire the extra girls to help serve the food. I don't expect the house elves too. I don't like them. And it will be too much of a strain for them. They have the night off." Narcissa said.

"Mrs. Malfoy, do you think that's such a good idea? They'll be fidgety and will want to serve you just about everything tomorrow." Ginny said.

"I'm sure. Well I think that's about it. Except for your dress for tonight." Narcissa said as she turned.

"My dress?" Ginny asked confused.

"Why of course! Did you really expect to serve tonight?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mamn that is why you employed me. Right now you are treating as a paid house guest. So either give me work or stop paying me." Ginny said.

"You do know that you are putting me between a rock and a hard place." Narcissa sighed angrily.

"I am just trying to do my job mamn." Ginny said.

"Fine, you can work tonight if that is what you truly desire. But you will _not_ be doing hard labor. I swear Virginia, if I see you do _anything_ that resembles hard work then you will be spending the next month with me! Doing shopping and other non maid like things." Narcissa threatened.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Ginny asked.

"Supervising! Watching the other servant girls that I am hiring for tonight and making sure they don't step out of line. They will know that you are in charge and you will report to me at the end of the night."

"Thank you, mamn." Ginny replied smiling.

"God, if your going to be working here please at least call me Narcissa!" Narcissa cried.

"Oh I can't do that! It wouldn't be professional!" Ginny said as she curtseyed and left. Narcissa let out a frustrated cry. Ginny met Draco in the hallway and he grabbed her and drug into a conveniently empty room. Draco whisked her up onto a desk that just happened to be in the room. Once she was settled on the desk Draco kissed her deeply.

"Mr. Malfoy! You shouldn't mess around with the hired help! It's forbidden! What if your Father catches us?" Ginny teased.

"Father's at a business meeting right now. He won't be back until later tonight for the smashing party that Mum is throwing." Draco said before he pressed his lips to hers again.

"Umm, excuse me! I'm helping with the throwing of said party!" Ginny cried as she pushed Draco back a bit.

"Really? Are you going to be there? Because if you are then I'm going to show you off." Draco said smirking.

"Yes, I will be there but I'm wearing my uniform." Ginny said. Draco frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm working! I have to keep an eye on all of the clumsy servant girls and make sure they don't do any big no-no's" Ginny said.

"But I want to show off _my_ clumsy servant girl." Draco pouted.

"Sorry but Cinderella don't get off until Midnight." Ginny said.

"I'm sure I can get mother to reconsider." Draco said.

"No! I just convinced her to let me work! You know ever since we started to date she's treating me like we're married. She is giving me things and treating me like I was her own daughter! I'm the maid not family!" Ginny cried.

"Well, she likes you. Everybody likes you. Even Father likes you." Draco said.

"Oh gasp! That doesn't mean anything! Plenty of people like me!" Ginny said.

"And why wouldn't they?" Draco asked.

"Umm, have you looked at me? Ugly red hair, shit brown eyes, horrid freckles, I'm like six feet tall! I'm a walking freak show!" Ginny cried.

"You beautiful. Lovely dark red hair, gorgeous hazel brown eyes, freckles that I want to memorize and kiss each one, and you're a perfect 5'10'' to my 6'3''." Draco replied.

"You see me through a lover's eyes! Just because you see me as pretty doesn't mean others do." Ginny said with a slight pout.

"When we were in Diagon Alley, did you not see the men who were staring at you?" Draco asked.

"You are talking nonsense." Ginny said.

"Gin, you are beautiful and I'll be happy if no other man notices you. You're mine." Draco laughed.

"I'm yours huh?"

"Mine!" Draco said childishly.

"I can live with that, your grace. Now if you don't mind I must go and scrub the floors!" Ginny teased.

"Oh no you don't! Virginia you need to be fitted for your outfit for tonight." Narcissa said as she entered the room.

"What outfit? I thought I was going to be wearing my uniform." Ginny said.

"Gracious no! You must blend in! Now come on! Would you like to come with us, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Sure." Draco said. Ginny glared at him for not helping her out of the fitting. Narcissa drug the two upstairs into Narcissa fitting room.

"Narcissa!" a man cried.

"Jonathan! How are you?" Narcissa asked.

"Wonderful dear. And this must be her." He said fondly as his eyes landed on Ginny. Draco felt a pang of Jealousy.

"So pretty. You know how to pick them, boyo." Jonathan said as he glanced at Draco.

"Yes Jon, this is Virginia. Virginia this is Jonathan Hart." Narcissa introduced.

"Hello." Ginny said.

"Hello, oh she is pretty. Come dear over here, onto the stool." Jon said. Ginny looked at Draco and then stepped up onto the stool.

"Okay now let's see. She's tall. Lovely arms. Beautiful skin. Gorgeous hair. Is that you natural hair color?" Jon asked. _Like _I _could work a beauty charm. _

"Yes." Ginny replied.

"Lovely. Such a tiny waist." Jon commented.

"I know, isn't it sickening?" Narcissa asked. At first Ginny was offended but she soon realized Narcissa meant she was envious.

"Not to small of a bust. Very well proportioned to her body. Long legs. Dainty feet. She's perfect isn't she?" Jon asked.

"Hardly." Ginny said before she could stop herself.

"No dear, you are. This is one for the record books. I haven't seen anyone this perfect since Bridgette Callaway. Or you Narcissa." Jon said.

"Oh that was a while ago Jon. Don't try to flatter me." Narcissa said in a voice that clearly said 'keep it coming'.

"I mean it. Your were a fox back in the day, you still are!" Jon said.

"Well… now let's get back to Ginny. So what do you think?" Narcissa asked.

"Maybe a green, with a plunging neck line." Jon said as he flicked his wand. Ginny's cloths were replaced with a green long sleeve dress with a low scoop neck line.

"No, it's a bit too formfitting." Narcissa said.

"I agree. How about a periwinkle with a bit off a flow?" Jon said with another flick of his wand. The green dress was replaced by a short sleeved periwinkle dress that poofed out at the waist.

"This reminds me of something I wore when I was eight." Ginny said.

"I agree. Something else Jon." Narcissa said.

"Black maybe." Jon said. The periwinkle dress was replaced by a black bodice with a mesh layered skirt.

"What does this say to you?" Ginny asked.

"Where did I put my combat boots?" Draco volunteered.

"Yes, thank you." Ginny said.

"And it flushes you out. Red maybe?" Narcissa asked.

"No! It'll clash with my hair! No pink either!" Ginny said.

"She's right. Maybe a gold color." Jon said. The Goth look was replaced by a delicate strapless gown. The dress was tightly fitted from the waist up but it softly flowed out from her waist.

"I love it!" Narcissa cried.

"I do too but the color is all wrong. It's too gold." Ginny said.

"Let's tone it down. How about a champagne color?" Jon flicked his wand and the gold turned to a light shimmery champagne color. Draco just stared in awe.

"It's perfect. We'll take it!" Narcissa said softly.

"Stunning, absolutely stunning." Jon said.

"Well, what do you think?" Ginny asked Draco.

"I love it." He managed to say.

"Wear it or wrap it?" Jon asked.

"Wear it. Draco escort Ginny to her room. I'm sending up and elf to do her hair and make-up." Narcissa said.

"Of course mother." Draco said. He offered his arm to Ginny and she took it and they left. They didn't talk until they reached Ginny's room. Draco gently pushed her inside and went in behind her, locking the door.

"That dress looks good on you. So good I could tear it of and devour you right here." Draco said as he placed his hands on her hips. Ginny had trouble hiding her pleasure as Draco showered her neck with kisses.

"You like it, do you?" She asked.

"Yes." He said not wanting to leave the sweetness of her neck.

"Draco, do you like the dress or the body that's in it?" Ginny asked.

"Mmm, I like how the dress makes the body look." Draco replied wisely. He kept on doing what he was doing until the house elf arrived.

"Miss Weasley, I'm sorry for interrupting." The elf squeaked.

"Oh, no it's alright." Draco didn't really care about the elf. He kept up the kissing of Ginny's neck.

"Mistress said for Squeaky to do Miss Weasley's hair and make-up."

"Alright. Draco would you stop?" Ginny giggled.

"Do I have to?" Draco asked.

"Yes, now go!" Ginny said as she finally pushed him away. He looked hurt.

"Don't look at me that way! Draco please!" Ginny begged. Draco just continued to look sad.

"Please, luv, please stop." Ginny begged.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." Draco sniffled looking even more pathetic.

"What can I do to make you stop?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Draco insisted with another sniffle.

"How about, after the party, I go up to your room and then I'll let you kiss me all you want." Ginny offered.

"If you insist." Draco said.

"I do, now come here." She ordered. Draco moved in front of her. Ginny reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Now be a good boy and go run off and get ready. Party is in two hours. Also can you do a few things for me?" Ginny asked.

"What things?" Draco asked.

"Tell the house elves to get the dining room, the ballroom, and the gardens ready for tonight. They have their list of things that need to be done. And also, hire the other servants for tonight." Ginny said.

"Done and Done." Draco replied with a small smile.

"God I love that smile." Ginny said as she kissed him again.

"And I love those kisses." Draco replied before he left. Draco didn't see Ginny again until after the guests had arrived. He almost didn't recognize her. Ginny walked into the ballroom wearing the dress. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck with a lily tucked sweetly behind her ear. Her skin seemed to shimmer in the light and her cheeks were a lovely rose color, the same as her lips. And the combination of her eye make-up made her eyes pop.

"Who's that?" Vincent Crabbe asked.

"She seems familiar." Gregory Goyle said.

"Doesn't she?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"She's off limits." Draco said.

"Hey you did not make a verbal claim on her so she's fair game." Gregory said.

"Yeah man, verbal claims or fair game, that was the deal we all made." Blaise said. Ginny turned her head, saw Draco, and smiled.

"Did you see that? She smiled at us." Vince said. Ginny started to walk over and Draco smirked.

"Oh hell, she's coming over." Blaise said.

"Hey there." Ginny said to the group of guys.

"Hey." Blaise, Greg, and Vince said as smoothly as they could.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Pants. You look happier." Ginny said to Draco.

"Well that make out session you promised me lifted my spirits a bit." Draco replied. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that his three friends' jaws had dropped.

"Well, anything to get you to stop pouting." Ginny said.

"But I like kissing you." Draco said.

"And I like kissing you, but I had other things to get done." Ginny said.

"Even though you were forced against your will." Draco said.

"Exactly, is she watching?" Ginny asked.

"You can bet that you hair is red that she is. Father is whispering something in her ear and she's nodding. She really likes you." Draco said.

"And I like her. Even though she's planning our wedding already.' Ginny said.

"Be thankful she isn't decorating a nursery." Draco said.

"I'm sure that's next." Ginny said.

"I'll bet it is. Aren't you supposed to make sure the clumsy servant girls don't make any big no-no's?" Draco asked.

"I have my eye on things. Back straight Lexi, it'll make it easier." Ginny said not even turning her head to the waitress who was passing by them.

"You good." Draco said.

"Like I said, I have it covered." Ginny said as he finger carelessly shot out a spell to help and almost tumbling servant girl keep her balance.

"You'd be a good Mum." Draco said. By this time Blaise, Greg, and Vince were chocking.

"I've had practice." Ginny said.

"How's Alex doing?" Draco asked.

"Oh he's doing Great from what Mione's said. He hasn't sniffled once." Ginny said smiling. Draco smiled back.

"That's great." Draco said.

"God he knows about her family too." Greg whispered to the others.

"Like we had a chance the way she said hello to him." Blaise mumble back. Ginny turned to his friends.

"And who are these charming men, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Well luv, you remember Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe from school." Draco said.

"Ah, now you look familiar." Ginny said.

"We wish we could say the same." Vince said politely.

"Well you probably wouldn't. My hair has darkened." Ginny said.

"Virginia Weasley." Draco said. Their jaws dropped a second time.

"Little Ginny Weasley?" Greg said with disbelief.

"Didn't she used to give-" Blaise covered Vince's mouth with his hand

"He's so rude. So how did you meet Draco?" Blaise asked trying to change the subject.

"I work for him." Ginny laughed. Their little show was quite amusing.

"Really? How so?" Blaise asked still trying to cover Vince's mouth.

"I help clean the manor but not so much anymore. Your mum barley lets me lift a finger." Ginny said as she glanced at Draco.

"She's fond of you. How can I get that through your head?" Draco asked.

"Really? Cleaning? The whole manor?" Blaise asked.

"No, the house elves do that. I just clean certain rooms that Narcissa has assigned for me." Ginny said.

"Running of with the hired help huh, Draco? Now what did your Father say?" Blaise asked.

"He approved of it." Draco replied.

"Fascinating. Well you'll have to excuse us. Vince is becoming a nuisance. Help me Greg?" Blaise asked. Greg took Vince's other side and they drug him off. Ginny started to giggle.

"They're charming." She said grinning.

"Aren't they?" Draco replied dryly.

"Oh, I liked them." Ginny said.

"Alright, I'll allow it. But no strip teases for them." Draco said in a hushed tone.

"No, of course not dear. I'll save those for you." Ginny laughed as she walked off to check on the hired servants. Draco was absolutely convinced that she was going to kill him one of these days with all of her teasing.

Heya peeps! Please reveiw! Because you love me!


	17. Pregnancy at a young age

Sorry! Life has been hectic! Homework, grounding, online time getting cut short. God I hate life. Well here ya go my little kumqwats! Kisses to you all!

Disclaimer: I'm still deciding on if I want to pay for him or not. Would J.K. except pocket lint?

IGETTAGO2GREENDAY!

"Ginny! We need you to come to the kitchen! Something's happened. Angie just broke down for no reason." A servant girl cried as soon as she reached Angie.

"Show me the way." Ginny said as she picked up her skirts so she could walk more quickly. Ginny and the young girl weaved their way through the crowd. The ducked through a servant entrance and down a hallway and into the kitchens. About ten house elves surrounded a girl, about Ginny's age, trying to comfort her. One turned and squeaked. The other house elves squeaked and scattered into two neat rows.

"Good evening Madam." The elves chimed together.

"What happened here?" Ginny asked. A small house elf on the end stepped forward.

"Mistress Ginny, Twinkle knows mamn. Twinkle founds out. Missus Angelina is crying Mistress Ginny, because her boyfriend, Mistress Ginny, left her when he found out good news." The elf squeaked.

"And what was the news Twinkle?" Ginny asked gently.

"Missus Angelina is having bun in oven, Mistress Ginny! Is good news!" The elf squeaked.

"I don't understand Twinkle." Ginny said confused.

"Little one Mistress Ginny! A baby!" The elf squeaked. Ginny's jaw dropped. Angie started to cry harder.

"Angie, does you employer know about you being pregnant?" Ginny asked Angie gently.

"Yes, I told him yesterday." Angie said.

"And do you know that strenuous work is a good way for you to have a miscarriage?" Ginny asked.

"What? A miscarriage. No!" Angie cried as she sobbed harder.

"Angie, are you gonna keep this baby?" Ginny asked as she crouched down in front of Angie.

"I don't believe in abortions and I don't think I could give it up." Angie said softly.

"Do your parents know?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. And they threw me out. Said they didn't want a slut for a daughter." Angie said bitterly.

"Are you staying with anyone?" Ginny asked.

"I've been going from friend's house to friend's house." Angie said.

"No, that won't ever do. Angie, you stay here. I'm going to help you." Ginny said as she stood up and made to leave.

"No, you don't have to." Angie said as she gently caught Ginny's hand. Ginny turned and smiled gently.

"But I want to. I'm going to find a good home for you and that baby." Ginny said. Angie let go of her hand and Ginny went out of the kitchen. Ginny ducked back into the ballroom and made it a point to search for Narcissa. She found Draco first.

"What's all the rush luv?" Draco asked.

"We have a situation and I need your mum's help." Ginny said.

"Are you sure? How can my mother help?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you later but right now it's very important that I find your mother. Have you seen her?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, just outside the door to the gardens." Draco replied.

"Thank you, Draco." Ginny said as she kissed his cheek and hurried to the door. Narcissa was right were Draco said she would be. But he failed to mention that his Father and Bellatrix Lestrange would be there with her. Ginny skidded to a halt and quickly put her hands behind her back.

"Virginia! You remember my sister? Bellatrix, this is-"

"Virginia Weasley." Bellatrix said with a smirk. Ginny curtsied slightly.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am terrible sorry for interrupting-"

"Nonsense, you weren't interrupting. I was just going to telling Bella about you and Draco." Narcissa said pleased. Ginny blushed slightly.

"Draco has finally found himself a girlfriend?" Bella asked as her eyes roamed over Ginny.

"Yes, and she is the sweetest girl. Isn't she just Lovely Bella?" Narcissa asked.

"She is. Impossibly so." Bella said. Ginny blushed deeper.

"Well anyway, what were you going to say dear?" Narcissa asked.

"We have a situation, in the kitchen." Ginny said.

"Well what kind of situation?" Narcissa asked.

"One of the girls you had me hire for tonight, well Draco hired them because you forced to get ready, but that's a different story for a different time." Narcissa laughed softly at that ", But one of the girl, Angie, She's pregnant and in the early stages." Ginny said.

"Does her employer know?" Narcissa asked sounding a bit outraged.

"Yes, he does and he sent her out anyway. And with the work she could have a miscarriage and she has her hopes set on keeping the baby. And her boyfriend dumped her when he found out, and he parents kicked her out when they found out, and with all this stress she is very likely to lose the baby. And I'd hate to see that happen. She is a sweet girl who was handed an awful deal by fate." Ginny said.

"Bella come with me, Lucius, see what you can do about that God Damned employer. That is horrible! Sending a girl in such a fragile state of pregnancy out to do hard labor. Ginny, can you show us the way?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, mamn. Follow me." The three women rushed back to the kitchens to find the house elves fussing over Angie who had broken down in sobs again.

"Mistress Ginny, Mistress Malfoy!" They squeaked. Ginny rolled her eyes at the name.

"Angie." Ginny said softly and she walked over to the girl and crouched down. Angie looked up looking very pitiful.

"Oh Angie." Ginny said as she pulled the girl into an embrace. Narcissa and Bella walked over to the girl.

"Angie, we're going to help, okay?" Narcissa asked. Angie looked shocked.

"No, I can't let you do that. I shouldn't have gotten you guys into this mess. I'm sorry. Let me dry my eyes and I'll go back to work." Angie said as she wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"We can't let you do that." Narcissa said. Bella just shook her head.

"Angie, I'm going to contact my mum. She can give you room and board if you don't mind sharing a house with a five-year-old." Ginny laughed softly.

"I can't ask that of you." Angie protested.

"Yes. You can. My Mum will be happy to take you in. She needs someone to take care of." Ginny said.

"How do you know?" Angie asked.

"I am the youngest of seven, trust me. All she has to look after is my nephew and that's not nearly enough." Ginny said.

"Seven?" Angie asked.

"Yeah. I know the number astonishes me too." Ginny said.

"Are you absolutely sure she won't mind?" Angie asked.

"Of course not." Ginny said.

"Now, we can't having you do this type of work with you being pregnant and all. Now my husband is talking to your employer. I don't want you working for someone who does not have a heart. You are in a fragile stage of your pregnancy and work like this is a good way to lose that baby and your employer should know that. So, how about you work for me. I need a personal assistant, since Ginny has no interest." Narcissa said giving Ginny a 'look'.

"Now, apparating while pregnant isn't good for the baby, neither are portkeys. So starting Next week I want you to floo here everyday around noon." Narcissa said.

"Come on, let's go find a fireplace and get you to my mum's house." Ginny said she held her hand out to Angie. Ginny's pulled Angie through the servant halls until she reached her own room and pulled her through a secret door.

"Wow! Is this your room?" Angie asked.

"Yeah, the Malfoy's are nicer." Ginny said as she led Angie over to the fireplace.

"My house is called 'The Burrow', okay?" Angie nodded and flooed to the house and Ginny was right behind her.

"Mum?" Ginny called through the house.

"In here dearest!" Molly called from the kitchen. Ginny heard the squeal of a baby.

"Which of my nieces and nephews do you have with you?" Ginny asked as she led Angie to the kitchen. There stood Molly Weasley holding Carmen, Charlie's adopted daughter, with Charlie sitting at the table smiling.

"Carma!" Ginny squealed as she took her 16-month-old Niece from her mother. The baby giggled.

"You brought company with you?" Molly asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. We have a situation." Ginny said.

"Situation?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, this is Angie. She's pregnant. And her parents and boyfriend have left her in the dust. She needs somewhere to live. Could you take her on?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I can! It's absurd of you to ask! Come here dear; let me get a good look at you." Molly said kindly. Angie stepped forward meekly.

"So pretty, are you hungry dear?" Molly asked.

"No mamn." Angie replied. Molly chuckled.

"Please dear, call me mum." Molly said.

"Alright." Angie said shyly. Ginny smiled.

"Alright, well I'll fix something to eat for everyone." Molly said as she walked to a cupboard and took out a large pot.

"Grandma Jovi's soup?" Ginny asked as she bounced Carmen.

"You better believe it." Molly said. Charlie chuckled.

"You'll have to get used to it. She'll feed anyone and everyone. I'm Charlie by the way, that's my daughter Carmen." Charlie said.

"She's such a pretty baby; does she look like your wife?" Angie asked.

"I'm not married, and I adopted Carmen." Charlie said smiling.

"Oh, I just… I thought… I'll shut up now." Angie said blushing.

"Don't worry, you're not the first."

"Though I still think Carmen should have a mother." Molly said.

"Mum, I just can't find the right girl." Charlie said.

"Oh, she's out there. I'm sure of it." Ginny said.

"So what was your boyfriend like, Angie?" Molly asked.

"All wrong for me, obviously." Angie sighed.

"Oh, don't get down, sweetheart. There are other fish in the sea." Molly said.

"Not very many who like children." Angie said.

"That's how I feel about women. And if they like children they don't like my line of work." Charlie said.

"What do you do?" Angie asked.

"I work with dragons in Romania." Charlie said.

"Really? My Father used to work with dragons. I love them. They're such majestic animals."

"Aren't they? We're trying to get an egg to hatch, but it seems to be stubborn." Charlie said.

"Have you sung to it?" Angie asked.

"No, I haven't." Charlie said.

"Dragons love it when you sing to them." Angie said.

"Really? I'll try it." Charlie said.

The sound of someone flooing filled the small room.

"Hello?" came a call.

"Draco?" Ginny called. Draco walked into the kitchen wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"You were at the party!" Ginny said.

"Mum let me out of it. I thought I'd join you." Draco said.

"You're sweet." Ginny said as she kissed him quickly. Carmen giggled.

"And who's this?" Draco asked.

"This is Carmen, Charlie's daughter." Ginny said.

"She's precious." Draco said.

"Thank You." Charlie said. Suddenly there was the sound of bare feet running.

"Draco!" Chris cried as he ran into the kitchen. Draco picked him up.

"Hey Chris, how've you been?" Draco asked.

"Good, Draco Robert Lee Malfoy who is 6'3'', name means dragon and snake I found out, just like Slytherin, and favorite animal is a dragon." Chris said.

"You still remember." Draco chuckled. He set Chris down and Chris ran to the table.

"He gets that from Percy I suspect." Molly said.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Draco said politely.

"Hello dear, soup?" Molly asked.

"It's good." Ginny said as she handed Carmen off to Charlie, who was in a deep conversation with Angie.

"Sure." Draco said. Ginny smiled. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You are a good boyfriend." Ginny said.

"It isn't hard, not when I'm dating you." Draco replied.

"Like I said, your sweet." She said as she kissed him once more. Molly Weasley smiled. It was good to look after people again.

IGETTAGO2GREENDAY!1

I love you all! Reveiw me!


	18. Bubbubs!

Hello my Lovley little birds! I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. But alas I was grounded... for a whole month! I know! Tre tre tramatic. But I'm back now. Sorry the chapter is so short. I typed it up quick just for you. Also I have writers block. So if anyone has idea's I'd be oober happy:) But here you go my little pets! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: the only things I own in this world are my sterio, my bed, my books, my CD's, and my cat. I own nothing of J.K's and even if I offered to pay for it she would laugh because the amount would be pitiful!

It was over cast, and had just rained. Ginny had decided to go out for a walk with Carmen and Chris. Chris liked to step in the puddles that covered the vast Weasley lawn. Carmen just liked the burst of colors the puddles would make if, by chance, the sun glinted off of them. All of a sudden Chris slipped and fell down a hill screaming. It was a small hill but Ginny set Carmen down and rushed over to check on Chris. He was laughing at the bottom of the hill, covered from head to toe with mud. Ginny laughed at him and turned to check on Carmen when she heard her scream with glee. Carmen was starting to crawl down a hill that was muddy.

"Carmen, sweetheart, don't do that!" Ginny warned as she rushed over to the Baby. Just as she swooped down to pick her up Ginny slid down the hill herself. Ginny wasn't lucky enough to get a short hill, no she got the hill that her and her older brothers used to roll down. She tumbled freely while safely cradled Carmen in her arms. When she stopped rolling and sliding she stood up she realized, much to her disgust, that she was covered, more like caked, with mud while Carmen only had a few specks and a muddy jumper. Carmen looked at her Aunt and laughed. She heard another laugh. She looked up to see Chris almost wetting himself with laughter. Ginny climbed up the hill towards the burrow with Chris behind her. When they walked into the Kitchen Ginny saw that Narcissa, her mother, Draco, Angie, and Charlie were sitting there. Suddenly there was a pop. Ginny turned around to see Lucius Malfoy walking up the back steps.

"Quite muddy isn't… it." He finished when he saw Ginny. Charlie burst out with laughter. He was followed by Draco and Angie. Narcissa and Molly joined in too.

"I… am never… taking them on a walk again." She said as she held Carmen out only to reveal a Carmen shaped clean mark on the front of her shirt. The group just howled louder. Ginny thrust Carmen into Charlie's arms and stomped up stairs. When she came back down she was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt.

"So Gin, enjoy the scenery?' Draco chuckled. Ginny glared at him. Charlie was still laughing and holding the still mud speckled Carmen. Ginny plucked the baby from his arms and carried her to the sink and started to fill it up.

"It's not very funny to laugh when I'm trying to save your nephew and daughter." Ginny said as she started to strip Carmen.

"From what? Mud? I've never heard of death by mud Gin." Charlie protested.

"From rolling down hills and breaking their necks. I've heard of children dieing from that." Ginny shot back.

"Alright, I'll give you that. But there's no need to get snippy." Charlie said. Ginny sat, a now naked, Carmen into the sink and grabbed a washcloth and started to wash her.

"It still wasn't nice to laugh at me." Ginny said childishly.

"Your right dear, we shouldn't have. That was wrong of us." Molly said.

"Well in my defense I didn't laugh." Lucius piped up.

"No, you did. You were just polite enough to laugh when she was gone." Narcissa said. Lucius scowled at her. Ginny continued to wash Carmen. Carmen giggled. Ginny started to babble at her.

"Carmen, what you doing bug?" Ginny asked in a sing-song voice.

"Bub-bub-bub-bub." Carmen babbled.

"Yeah, bubbles. Very good." Ginny praised her. Carmen's brow puckered as she tried to catch a bubble.

"Carma, can you say Ginny? Huh? Can you say Ginny, Sweetheart?" Ginny asked.

"Ni-ni" Carmen giggled happily.

"Hah, very good!" Ginny said as she kissed the baby's brow. She rinsed Carmen off and drained the sink. She grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped Carmen up in it.

"Now, if anyone else cares to mock me, I will be upstairs getting her dressed and down for a nap." Ginny said as she held Carmen close to her body. No one spoke as they watched her go. But as soon as she was gone they went into a fit of giggles all over again.

Thanks for reading! please enjoy!


	19. Plans and Schemes!

"Molly! I'm glad you could make it!" Narcissa said as she stood to greet Molly.

"I have to hurry. I've only got an hour." Molly said.

"Of course!" Narcissa replied.

"Now you said it was urgent." Molly said.

"Yes, I want Ginny as a part of my family and I'm sure you wouldn't mind having Draco as a part of yours. How would you feel if I purpose an idea to you?" Narcissa asked.

"What kind of offer?" Molly asked with the beginning of a smirk on her face.

"Well, what if, say, _something_ happens. Draco and Ginny vanish upstairs for a while. And for a week before I have the house elves add a little something extra to her tea?" Narcissa asked.

"Cissa, I have no idea what you are talking about." Molly said with a slightly confused look on her face.

"What I'm saying is for maybe a week give Ginny a pregnancy enhancing potion, and then do something to get her…. I don't know how to say this politely so I'm just going to say it bluntly…. Get Ginny in the mood and have Draco put her to bed. It's simple and I know Draco wouldn't mind." Narcissa said. Molly thought for a moment.

"It would work, but how are we going to get Ginny to go to bed with Draco? She's a bit old fashioned and doesn't believe in sex before marriage." Molly pointed out.

"Well…. An aphrodisiac can help. And I know a potion in which could work. It kind of…. Blinds you from the real world and all you feel is this incessant urge to…" Narcissa kind of drifted off.

"I think I know what you're talking about. The boys when I was in school would slip into the girls' pumpkin juice. Is that safe to use with a Pregnancy potion?" Molly asked.

"Oh yes, it's what I used to have Draco. Lucius and I were having the hardest time getting pregnant and I was starting to get tired if you know what I mean. Well I used both and it worked!" Narcissa said.

"Really? I've always thought you to be healthy. You couldn't conceive on your own?" Molly asked.

"Sadly no, I was unable to conceive. The potion worked really well." Narcissa said.

"Well let's do it! I wouldn't mind having more grandchildren! But the thing is… will Draco approve?" Molly asked.

"We won't tell him! He can be as clueless as Ginny! Excuse my language Molly, but my son is constantly horny and if the right thing, and I do mean Ginny, walks by he'll jump liked a trained seal." Narcissa said smiling deviously.

"Then let's do it." Molly said smiling.

ABCDEFHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Ginny, dearest. Why don't you come have tea with me and Angie?" Narcissa called.

"Of course." Ginny said as she came in and sat down.

"Its bitter cold and you're so thin, here. Severus sent me something. It'll help keep you warm." Narcissa said as she made Ginny a cup of tea and poured the potion into it.

"Thank you Narcissa." Ginny said as she took the cup and sipped it. Narcissa smiled sweetly. She knew it would not be long until she had herself a grandbaby to look after. In addition, she thought nothing could be better than that.


	20. Birthday Surprises!

Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone soooooo long! I'vebeen grounded... but during that time I've had a lot of time to type meaning a lot of new chapters! I even finished Pediatrician knows best! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think if we all chipped in we could afford at least Draco...

For a week, Narcissa slipped Ginny the pregnancy potion, and for a week, Ginny was clueless. Saturday came quickly and Ginny was awoken by her cell phone. She looked at it and realized it was Katie who was calling. She flipped open her phone and answered.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIN!" came a cry from the phone.

"Hello girl." She said as she stood up leaving her bed behind.

"Gin-bug, we have to party tonight!" Katie cried.

"I don't know Kate, Narcissa might need me for something." Ginny was greeted with a groan.

"Please Gin! Please come!" Katie pleaded.

"We'll see. I'll try." Ginny replied

"Ok, well hope to see you there. Happy Birthday Gin." Katie said again and then hung up. Ginny snapped her phone shut and sighed.

"Why wasn't I informed that it was your birthday?" Came a voice from the doorway. Ginny turned around to see Draco slouched up against the doorframe.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, why wasn't I informed that you care about lowly servants?" she teased.

"Ya know, they just kind of wedge their way into your heart." Draco replied.

"I see, now what are you doing in the servants quarters?" Ginny asked.

"I always wondered what they looked like." He replied. Ginny was not exactly in the servants quarters. She was just barely on the outskirt of the family quarters. In addition, Draco knew what the servants quarters looked like. He used to always play there when he was younger.

"Hey Draco." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You should have told me it was your birthday. I would have gotten you something." Draco pouted.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Ginny said.

"Then come to a club with me tonight. We have not been out together in a while. And I'll buy you something nice to wear and we'll pretend that I didn't not know about your birthday and that I knew all along." Draco suggested.

"I don't know…."

"I'll make it worth your while." Draco promised.

"Really? And how do you propose to do that?" Ginny asked. Draco grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well I had a few ideas." Draco smirked. Suddenly there was a cough.

"Draco I must insist that if you intend on fooling around with servants that you close the door." Lucius chuckled as he closed Ginny's door.

"The old bat must have been on his way to the office." Draco mumbled.

"Hmm… oh well. It's not like this is a big surprise to him." Ginny said as she kissed him once again.

"No I guess it isn't really. But really Gin, let me take you out." Draco pleaded.

"I have nothing to wear." Ginny protested.

"Not a problem… I can get you something." Draco replied.

"Draco no-"

"Gin, for Merlin's sake it your birthday. I have a right to spoil you. Now please go out with me tonight." He pleaded one last time.

"Fine, I'll go out with you tonight." Ginny agreed.

"Thank you luv, I really appreciate it. Now you call Katie back and tell her that we will be there. And relax and have a peaceful day today, do you understand?" Draco asked.

"Fine, I'll try." Ginny replied. She kissed him one last time and let him go. She spent the rest of her day peacefully. She received several packages and Narcissa presented her with an emerald green pendent on a silver chain. Lucius even did something for her. When she returned from lunch with Narcissa, she found fresh flowers in a vase waiting for her in her room. He left a card wishing her a happy birthday. She had such a relaxing day that she forgot to get ready until half an hour before Draco was coming to get her. So by the time he got there all Ginny had gotten done was straighten her hair and had started to brush her teeth. So when she heard the knock on her door she almost freaked. She only had on a white tank top and a pair of red and blue Hello Kitty knickers. She raced to the door and opened it cautiously.

"Hey babe." Ginny greeted with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Gin, let me in." Draco told her. She could see the large box under his arm.

"Ok." She said nervously. She opened the door all the way and he realized what she wasn't wearing.

"Nice knickers, are those Kitty Hello, I mean Hello Kitty?" Draco stuttered.

"Draco, they're underwear, please tell me you've seen underwear." Ginny laughed.

"Of course I've seen underwear." Draco retorted.

"Good now come in before your father comes down the hall again. It one thing to have you see me in my knickers, it's another for him too." Ginny said as she pulled him by his collar into her room and closed the door.

"I…. I got you something." Draco managed to say.

"Really? Let me see!" Ginny cried happily.

"Well… why don't you try it on?" Draco asked.

"Is my underwear really bothering you?" Ginny asked.

"Umm… No, it is just making it very hard to concentrate. Moreover, it is taking much restraint to just throw you down on the bed and take you. Now please, go try these on!" Draco begged as he held the box out to her. Ginny laughed.

"Alright, for you." She agreed as she took the box and stepped into her bathroom.

"It took a while to find the perfect thing for you. I hope it fits." Draco said as he looked around her room.

"I'm sure they will." She assured him. He walked over to her open wardrobe and looked at it. Then he noticed the mirror. Tapped all around the edge were picture of people she loved. There were pictures of Chris, Carmen, Alex, her brothers; she even had one of Harry Potter up there. That he was not surprised by that though because she was like her seventh Brother. It was a good picture, he thought. It was of Harry and a woman whom Draco assumed was his wife. Both of them were holding a baby.

"Draco!"

"Yes Gin?" Draco asked.

"What is the meaning of these?" She asked as he hand shot out of the bathroom door. Clutched in her hand was a small piece of silk. Draco almost laughed.

"Dear, I believe those are called underwear, but women fondly call them Knickers." Draco replied.

"I know what they are! But why are they here?" Ginny asked.

"I thought it would look nice under your clothes." Draco replied.

"There is no way I'm wearing these! There is barley anything there! What are the supposed to cover? Certainly not my arse!" Ginny cried.

"They are more for decoration luv! That's all!" Draco called.

"What decoration? It's not like your going to see them!" Ginny called.

"Luv, those pants I got you will most likely be extremely tight and with those you won't see a panty line! So they can be useful!" Draco called.

"Whatever! They're still ridiculous." Ginny said as she pulled her hand back into the bathroom and shut the door. Draco went back to looking at the pictures. His jaw dropped when he saw a picture of himself up there. It looked like a recent photo. He sat there staring at it trying to figure out when it was taken.

"I had a friend take it of you a few weeks back. He's really great with photos." Ginny said. Draco turned to see her wearing the outfit that he bought her. She was wearing an Empire waist tank top in an emerald green. He pants were a pair of tight distressed jean that were spotted with emerald green rhinestones. She had pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and applied silver eyeliner and black mascara. On her lips was a sheer lip-gloss. She also had Narcissa's present dangling around her neck. She looked breath taking.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You're gorgeous." He gasped out.

"Really, do you think so?" She asked shyly.

"Absolutely." Ginny started to blush. Draco took three long strides towards her and pulled her into his arms.

"Gin, what would I do with out you?" he asked.

"Probably die of an avalanche in your room." Ginny teased. Draco started to laugh.

"You're probably right."

"I know I'm right." Just then, there was a knock on the door. They both looked to see a house elf carrying a tray.

"Mistress sent this for Miss Ginny! It's birthday present for Miss!" The elf squeaked.

"Did she say who from?" Ginny asked as she took to small brown package.

"From your brother miss, Mr. Ron, miss." The elf squeaked. Ginny tore the paper off and started to laugh.

"I knew he married Hermione for a reason!" She chuckled.

"And why is that luv?" Draco asked.

"When I was little I always told him I wanted a Pony for my birthday. Well, he got me a pony alright!" She laughed. She held up a small plastic box containing a small pink pony.

"It's a muggle toy, called My Little Pony. They're very popular." Ginny explained.

"That's cute luv." Draco chuckled.

"Yes, I think so. I am surprised that he listened! Hey, what's that?" She asked pointing to a small bottle on the tray that the elf still held.

"That is also from Mistress, miss. It is for you. Mistress said you should take it. It will help with sickness." Elf said. Ginny looked puzzled.

"Probably a hangover potion." Draco said.

"If it is then why didn't she send one for you?" She asked.

"Dear, my mother knows I drink a lot when I go out. I used to go out loads of time. I am used to it. You do not go out often. So she's probably making sure that you don't get to awfully sick." Draco pointed out.

"Maybe." She said as she took the bottle and examined it.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Checking to see if it's marked poison. Alice had the right idea." Ginny said smiling as she uncorked it and took a swig.

"Yeah, but looked what happened to her. She ended up following a rabbit around the enchanted forest." Draco said smirking.

"Really, Hogwarts enchanted forest? That is interesting. Well I'm not shrinking so I take that as a good sign." Ginny said before she downed the last of the contents.

"Hmm… you aren't shortened. Good. Cause if you were then I would have to work to reach you." Draco chuckled as he dipped his head and kissed her.

"I am sure you are right. Well let's go mister man, I want to have the time of my life!" Ginny said pulling him from the room.

"Hmm… time of your life. Now when did I promise that?" Draco chuckled as he was pulled along.

_Later that night_

Draco fumbled with the door. It was hard to open it when a very attractive Ginny was pressed up against him and kissing him with a passion. He finally fumbled the door open. He drug Ginny inside, shedding clothing as they went. He finally pushed her onto the bed and smiled down at her.

"God you're beautiful." He murmured. Ginny started to giggle….


	21. The Morning After

Another chappie 4 u all! I have to get off line so I'll post more tomorrow! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I really think that if we all chipped in $5.00 afford Draco... maybe...

When Ginny awoke, she found her self curled up against something warm. _How odd_, she thought, _I don't remember having a dog_. She groggily opened her eyes. _No, not a dog. Dog's have more hair_ she thought. She looked up and saw a patch of blonde hair. She traveled her eyes down and was met with the rugged unshaven face of Draco. She gasped. She looked at where her hand was and saw that it was comfortably resting on his chest. His bare chest.

"Oh, no!" She cried. She saw Draco physically wince.

"Can you be a little bit quieter? It have a sodding hangover and I think my brain is going to explode." He moaned.

"Well I should hope so! Draco, get up!" Ginny cried.

"What is it-" Draco opened his eyes and stopped taking. He was met with Ginny's scared face.

"Bloody hell, something tells me that this isn't a very pleasant wake up call for me." Draco moaned.

"Draco, what did we do?" Ginny asked.

"Well luv I think it's quite obvious, seeing as you look very lovely with out a top on." Draco said smirking at her bare chest. Ginny let out an eep and pulled the sheet higher.

"Draco, no!" Ginny moaned.

"I'm so sorry luv. You really must believe me. I poke fun to try and make light of the situation." Draco said as he pulled her into his arms. Ginny started crying.

"I know luv, and I am horribly sorry." Draco said.

"God Damnit Draco! I am upset but that isn't why I'm crying. Bloody fucking hell it's my wanking hip!" Ginny cried. Draco looked confused and let her go. Ginny sprang back and lightly fingered her hip through the sheet.

"Curiouser and curiouser!" Ginny said.

"Are we back to the Alice in Wonderland analogies again luv?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Ginny said as she sprang from her bed and took the sheet with her.

"Just be sure that you do not fall into any rabbit holes luv!" Draco called as Ginny hurried into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and pulled the sheet aside. She found a slightly bloody bandage taped to her hip. She pulled it back slightly and gasped.

"Holy shit on a cracker!" Ginny cried.

"Now _that_ sounds appetizing!" Draco called teasingly.

"Draco! Come look!" Ginny called. Draco pulled himself from bed and pulled on Boxers before entering the bathroom.

"You know what? I was right about saying that those knickers were mere decoration. They look smashing on my lamp." Draco teased and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Draco look!" She said as she peeled the bandage back so he could see.

"It's lovely Gin. I think it suits you." Draco said as he lightly fingered the butterfly tattoo on her hip. Ginny hissed slightly.

"Let me look at it love, I can't see it with this sheet around you." Draco complained as he pulled the sheet away from her bare body. Ginny gasped and made a quick move to cover her breasts with her arms.

"Don't love, you have nothing to be ashamed about." Draco whispered in her ear. Ginny's arms fell away.

"Thank you, now let's get a closer look." Draco said as he ducked down.

"Hey, I signed it!" Draco cried happily. Sure enough, there neatly was Draco's signature.

"I guess I really do belong to you now huh?' Ginny asked.

"You sure do." Draco said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, let's see what privileges my new position over you has." Draco said.

"I don't know." Ginny said as she bit her lower lip. Draco found this to be a major turn on.

"Gin, once you've gone all the way, there is no Turning back. I'm not just saying this to get into your pants either. Gin, there is no use trying to restrain yourself. We've done everything already. What more could a little more hurt?" Draco asked.

"Nothing I guess, okay let's go. And this time, let's make sure that I remember it." Ginny said with a sly grin.

"Thatt'a girl!" he grinned as he picked her up and headed back into his room for some early morning activities.


	22. Man I'm good!

Sorry this is so short... Next one is a bit longer...

Disclaimer: Really guys! $5.00 is all we need!

"Bloody Hell, you were brilliant." Draco said as he kissed while he tried to pull his shirt on.

"Draco, we're never going to get dressed if you keep trying to kiss me." Ginny said.

"I know." He sighed as he pulled away and started to button his shirt.

"Was I really that good?" Ginny asked.

"Don't even question it." Draco chuckled.

"Good… maybe I'll finally have an advantage over you." Ginny said smirking.

"What are you gonna do? Be a sex Nazi? Be all like 'No sex for you'?" He asked.

"Exactly. Maybe you'll behave more."

"I am truly convinced that you should have been placed in Slytherin." Draco moaned as he captured her lips in his.

"Draco, get your shoes on. Have you seen my bra?" She asked.

"Yes… I think I threw it over there." Draco said pointing.

"Ah! I see it." She said as she picked it up. She slipped it on and snapped it. She stretched her arms.

"I need a picture of that." Draco said.

"A picture of what?" Ginny asked.

"You. Without a top and your jeans slung low showing off your knickers slightly. Your hair all messy and a pout on your face. It's drop dead gorgeous." Draco said grinning.

"Thank you. But weren't you supposed to be at your father's office ten minutes ago?" She asked.

"Your right. And I'm leaving. Come here!" He called from where he sat. Ginny walked over and sat on his lap.

"I'll miss you." He said smiling sweetly.

"I hope so." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you Ginny Weasley. I really do." Draco said smiling.

"And I love you too Draco. Now get going. I will not be held responsible for you being late." Ginny said as she stood up and retrieved her top.

"Yes dear, I am gone. If anyone asks I left ten minutes ago." Draco said as she raced to his fireplace.

"Never saw you." Ginny agreed. She pulled her top over her head and grabbed her shoes. She headed out the door and was heading towards her own room when Narcissa caught up with her.

"Hello Dear, did you have fun last night?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I had a wonderful time." Ginny said dreamily.

"I think you're not telling me something." Narcissa said deviously.

"No, I'm not hiding anything. But I'm not telling either." Ginny giggled.

"He was good I take it?" Narcissa guessed.

"Yes, he was. Now really I must go rest. I plan on having another great night tonight also." Ginny laughed.

"Alright dear. Oh, I forgot to ask. Have you seen Draco? Lucius just flooed asking about him." Narcissa said.

"He left, a little while ago. Haven't seen him." Ginny said.

"He just left?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah, but you didn't hear it from me." Ginny giggled as she left a grinning Narcissa.


	23. Baby things and Revenge schemes

Here's another one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: hmm... Now what would I do _if_ I owned the Harry Potter characters... lot's of things!

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." Ginny said as she walked with her sister-in-law holding her nephew looking at baby clothes for him.

"What is it? Hey how about this on Alex?" Hermione asked. She held up a yellow jumper.

"No, it'll look horrible against his hair. The blue maybe." Ginny said. She shifted Alex to her other hip.

"Maybe, what did you want to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"How did you know you were pregnant with Alex?" Ginny asked.

"Oh that was easy… Ron made coffee one morning and I couldn't stand the smell."

"But you love coffee. That is absolutely weird since your British."

"I know, so that's how I knew something was up. However, three days later I realized I had missed my period and it was very clear to me then that I was going to have a baby. Why, do you think your pregnant?" Hermione asked. She picked up a little onsie with some sort of saying on it.

"Yeah, I do." Ginny said. Hermione froze.

"Gin, are you serious?" Hermione asked as she turned to look at Ginny.

"Yeah… I am."

"Is it Draco's?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it's Draco's! Who else do you think I have slept with?" Ginny asked.

"Gin… wow… well have you told him?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet. But I'm planning on doing so tonight." Ginny said.

"Wow Gin. Congratulations! Do you want me to tell your mum?" She asked.

"No, I want to be sure that I am first." Ginny said.

"Wow Gin, you're going to be a mother!" Hermione said smiling.

"I know. I don't know how Draco will take it though. He just started working at his Father's company though and the Malfoy accounts are endless so I am not worried about finances. But I'm worried about how he will take it." Ginny said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Did you hear about Angie and Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"I heard they had hooked up." Ginny said.

"That's not all. He is taking her to Romania with her and he is going to marry her. And he wants to adopt her baby. And she said yes." Hermione said smiling.

"Are you serious? How awesome." Ginny said smiling.

"Yeah I know. I was so excited about it." Hermione said happily Alex started to whimper and then started to cry. Hermione took him.

"He's probably tired and hungry. I'm gonna go home and put him down for a nap. I'll see you Gin." Hermione said as she apparated away.

"Bye Hermione." Ginny said smiling. She started to look around the store some more. She had an idea about how she would break the news to Draco. She found a little light green onsie that said "I Love My Daddy" on it and just had to buy it. She had them wrap it up and then she left to cruise some more shops. Just as she stepped outside the shop, she was grabbed and she felt a wand at her throat. She gasped.

"Don't move or I _will_ kill you." A voice rasped. Someone noticed before the man could get away with Ginny though and withdrew his wand.

"Sir, please step away from the woman." The man said.

"Stay away or she gets it." The man said backing up. More and more people were noticing. Ginny felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"Sir, put down your wand." The other man begged as he stepped closer.

"Get back!" The man holding Ginny ransom cried. Ginny noticed Aurors coming into view.

"Please, please don't hurt me." Ginny begged softly.

"Shut up! What did I tell you?" The man bellowed as he pressed the wand closer.

"Sir please, you don't want me. I am worth nothing." Ginny said.

"No, you are worth everything. I will finally get that family back for bailing on our Lord. It's not just me pet, there are others." The man hissed in her ear.

"Sir please, I have no clue what you are talking about." Ginny sobbed.

"_Crucio_!" Cried a voice from behind then. The man grunted and fell to the ground in pain. Ginny pitched forward and crashed to the ground. She quickly started to crawl away towards the crowd. Two men helped her up as a woman wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. She hadn't even noticed that she was shaking. She turned and noticed two Aurors standing over the man and Lucius Malfoy was walking towards her. He gently grabbed her arm.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yes, I was shopping with Hermione, Alex got Cranky so she left, I left the store and he jumped me. He started talking about a family that betrayed his lord-" Ginny rambled.

"Let's get you to the manor." Lucius said as he picked up her bag and apparated away with her. Ginny found herself in Lucius's study and being ushered to a chair.

"I'll have an elf pack your things, you're not safe here." Lucius said as he called for an elf. Twinkle came rushing in.

"Twinkle, pack Miss Weasley's things. Have them sent to the summer flat in Italy immediately." Lucius said.

"What's going on, why am I leaving?" Ginny asked.

"That man didn't randomly pick you out of a crowd. He was looking for you. He knew of your relationship with Draco and he meant to hurt you." Lucius said.

"But why?" Ginny asked.

"Because my family turned traitor towards his Dark Lord during the war. Those men have been after us since. They target things that mean something to us. They started with my company, they gave it bad publicity, but people saw through it. Their wives targeted Narcissa's reputation. People saw through that too. Then they targeted Draco. Saying he raped their girls. There was no proof to support it so people paid no attention. Now they are after you. And I cannot let it happen. Virginia, until those men are captured you are not safe. I cannot let you get hurt. This is not just for Draco anymore. When I saw him holding you with his wand at your throat I did not see my house cleaner, or my son's girlfriend. I saw my daughter. I saw the girl that I have thought of as my own daughter. And it took me until then to realize that I could not stand watching you get hurt. Normally I am a cold and cruel man Virginia. I think you and your family know that better than anyone else. I have no feeling towards anything or anyone but my own family. And when I saw that man trying to hurt you, I saw red. Ginny, I cannot let you get hurt for my own actions. So I am putting you up in one of my summer homes for the time being. I will tell your family that you are safe and not to worry. I will check up frequently one you." Lucius said. He rushed to his desk.

"Lucius." Ginny said softly. He stopped. She had used his real name.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said. Lucius's heart stopped.

"What?" He rasped out.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having Draco's baby. That day last week when he was late, it was because of me. I… kept him longer than we had meant to." Ginny said. Lucius rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking.

"If… if those men knew about the baby. They would try to hurt it wouldn't they?" Ginny sobbed.

"Yes Ginny, they would. This news is all the more reason to get you to a safe house. I'll come everyday to check up on you and I will send a house elf to be with you in case the baby comes and I'm not there. You'll be fine Ginny. I promise." Lucius said. Ginny hoped so. It hadn't been fine since her father died.


	24. Early Morning Meetings

Last one for now... until I can finish the next chappie... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sigh... if only if only the woodpecker sighs... That I COULD HAVE DRACO AS MINE!

Ginny awoke to the sound of her daughter crying. She threw back the covers to her bed and got up. She picked the screaming infant up from the crib and brought her to the kitchen.

"Mistress, Fizz made bottle for baby." The elf squeaked as it held out a bottle for the baby.

"Thank you Fizz. Ella, sweetheart, here you go." Ginny said as she popped the nipple of the bottle into the baby's mouth. The infant quieted quickly and started to eat. Ginny walked over to the window, sat on the edge of the wide sill, and put her feet up. She looked down at her daughter and sighed. She looked just like Draco. Her hair was soft and blonde. Her eyes, which had once been a cold blue, had turned to a warm liquid gray. Her lips were the same shape and she had his dimples. The only thing she had gotten from Ginny was her freckles. Ginny dosed off while holding Ella. She awoke later to find that she was no longer holding her daughter. She panicked. She shot up from her spot and started to look around. She didn't see Ella anywhere. She raced to her bedroom to find Lucius Malfoy leaning over Ella's crib tucking her in.

"Lucius, you scared me out of my wits." Ginny cried.

"Shhh… come with me." He said as he shooed her out of the room. He quietly shut the door.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ginny asked more quietly.

"I have wonderful news." Lucius said smiling. Ginny became curious. Lucius never smiled unless he was holding his granddaughter.

"Well, what is it?" Ginny asked.

"They have all been locked up. Every single one of them. You can come home." Lucius said.

"Locked up? I'm free? I can see my family again?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, immediately if you wish. I can watch Gabriella if you'd like." Lucius said.

"No, no I'm fine. I will wait until she is done with her nap. She never sleeps. Maybe I'll sleep. Oh Merlin, how wonderful that sounds." Ginny said smiling.

"I'll stay for a while with you. Let you have a break. Go to sleep luv." Lucius said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" Ginny said happily, as she hugged him. She went back to bed and slept. All she could dream about was Draco though. Draco and her. Draco, her, and Ella. She dreamed of Draco holding Ella. She dreamed of Draco holding her. Kissing her. Loving her. She awoke smiling. Something she hadn't done in a while. She showered and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She felt wonderful. She walked out to the living room to find Lucius playing with Ella.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Ginny said smiling.

"Yes, we are. I bathed, fed, and dressed her. So she is happy. Well for now at least. Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, well what about my things?" Ginny asked.

"I'll have some elves do it. Come on Gin, you need to see the real world. You have been secluded for way to long." Lucius said.

"Let me put on my shoes." She said as she sat down and slipped on her sandals. She looked very happy.

"Okay, let's go. Come here baby." Ginny said as she held out her hands to her daughter. Ella thrust her tiny arms towards Ginny signaling for her to hold her. Ginny took her from Lucius and smiled.

"Alright. Diagon Alley is where we are headed." Lucius said.

"Alright. Meet you there." Ginny said as she apparated away holding her laughing daughter. When she landed, she found herself in front of the store that had landed her in this mess in the first place. She was looking at the store spitefully when she heard a pop behind her. She spun around to face Lucius.

"Let's get out of here." Lucius said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her down the street. They stopped at a café and sat down.

"I have to meet someone soon but I'll be right back shortly. Give me five minutes I swear." Lucius promised.

"Alright." Ginny said as she bounced Ella on her knee. Lucius walked down the street and Ginny looked at her daughter.

"What in the world did your grandfather dress you in?" she wondered aloud. Ella was dressed in a light green sundress with a white sweater and sandals on. He had even attempted to do her hair. A small tuff of it was held up by an elastic band. He had tied a green ribbon around it.

"I see he got very creative today. At least it is better than when he dressed you in stripes and dots. That was bad wasn't it?" Ginny cooed. Ella giggled back. Ella's focus quickly left Ginny and it turned to someone on the street.

"What is it baby? Do you see your grandfather?" Ginny asked as she looked up. She nearly dropped Ella when she found that it was not Lucius staring at them, but in fact Draco.

Draco stood waiting for his father. He had told him to meet him here at noon. Draco spotted him coming his way.

"I see you finally decided to show up." Draco chuckled.

"Don't go there boy, you still are not too big to be spanked." Lucius warned.

"What took you so long and why are we here?"

"My other engagement took longer than expected. And if you would kindly walk down to the café on the corner you will see why you are here." Lucius said.

"If you are trying to set me up it won't work. I won't date anyone else." Draco refused.

"No, no of course you won't. Just go down the street and I promise you'll be surprised." Lucius instructed.

"Whatever you say Father." Draco sighed as he walked down the street. He stopped at the Café where his father had told him and started to look around. He didn't notice anything until he heard a baby coo. He turned in the direction and his heart had almost stopped. There sat Ginny. His Ginny. Holding a baby. The child looked familiar. Ginny was talking to the little girl about clothes. The baby's attention brought her interest elsewhere. Towards Draco himself. The little girl got excited and started to laugh. Ginny looked up and she looked shocked.

"Draco?" She finally managed.

"Ginny." He sighed.

"Draco!" She cried as she stood and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and started to hug her. Baby and all.

"Draco, I thought I would never see you again." She said as she started to cry.

"Oh Ginny." He said softly as he captured her lips. Suddenly the baby got fidgety.

"Oh Ella." Ginny laughed as she looked down at the baby. Draco looked down also. The baby looked like him he realized.

"Ginny, when did we, I mean when did…" He stuttered.

"On my birthday, do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Draco asked.

"Well… I ended up having Ella nine months later to the day." Ginny laughed. Draco laughed with her and took the baby into his own arms.

"Ella, I like that name." He sighed as he looked at his daughter.

"Well, her name is Gabriella, but I call her Ella for short. Gabriella Patience Malfoy." Ginny said as she lightly touched the baby's soft blonde hair.

"It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful little girl." He said as he kissed Ella's cheek. Ella laughed and cooed.

"She likes you." Ginny said smiling.

"I'm glad." Draco replied as he rubbed his nose in the crook of Ella's neck. She squealed in delight. Suddenly her eyes were caught with something else.

"I see she has my attention span." Draco chuckled.

"What'cha looking at Ella?" Ginny asked. Ella threw her arms out. She wanted to be held but Ginny didn't know by who. She turned her head and spotted whom she wanted. Lucius Malfoy was strolling down the street towards them.

"That's who." Ginny said realizing.

"How does she…?" Draco began to ask.

"He helped me Drake. He's the one who hide me and he helped me when I had Emma." Ginny told him.

"I'll take her." Lucius said as he grabbed Ella in passing.

"Hey!" Draco cried.

"You'll get her back." Lucius told him.

"I better, I was getting attached." Draco laughed.

"You'll see her again… she losses interest after a while and falls asleep." Ginny laughed.

"Is my father really that boring?" Draco asked.

"To a six-month-old… he can be quite dull." Ginny told him.

"Well… alright then. Come on then. Let's get away while we have some time to ourselves." Draco said pulling her away.


	25. Pretty Purple Ponies!

I know! Gasp! I'm back! Sorry you all thought I was like dead or something!

Disclaimer: I only own Ella and all the other children...

"Narcissa?" Lucius called out as he entered the manor.

"Lucius! I didn't expect you to be-" Narcissa stopped when she saw the squirming bundle in his arms.

"Lucius that better be a puppy." Narcissa warned.

"Better." Lucius said. Narcissa cautiously stepped forward and peered at the bundle.

"Open it." Lucius said. Narcissa pealed back the blanket and gasped.

"Oh Lucius!" She cried as she lifted the baby from his arms. Ella stopped fidgeting and stared. She then cracked a grin and snuggled closer to Narcissa.

"She's precious! But, where did you get her?" Narcissa asked.

"She's our granddaughter." Lucius replied.

"What?" Narcissa asked. She feared Draco had gotten some unsuspecting girl pregnant.

"She's our granddaughter. She's Draco's…and Ginny's." Lucius said softly. Then it all came back to her. The meeting with Molly, the potion, Ginny's birthday.

"Oh baby!" Narcissa cooed happily to the baby. Ella cooed back.

"What's her name?" Narcissa asked looking up lovingly at her husband.

"Gabriella Patience." Lucius said smiling.

"I love that name…. but why didn't you tell me about her when you told me that Ginny was safe. That you had taken care of it?"

"It wasn't time yet. What if word had gotten out? Those men would have looked even harder if they knew about Gabriella." Lucius said.

"I see… okay well what about this? Didn't Draco absolutely freak out when he learned Ginny was alive and healthy and that he had a daughter?" Narcissa asked.

"I think he was just relieved when he saw her… and too shocked to ask too many questions. I'm sure Ginny will explain it all to him." Lucius said as his hand stroked Ella's head.

"Oh Lucius! I have my daughter back! And a grandbaby!" Narcissa cried happily.

"Hey… when did you start thinking of Ginny as your daughter?" Lucius asked.

"About the time she and Draco got together. I've been quite fond of her ever since she started working for us. Do you mind?" Narcissa asked.

"Not at all Cissy. I'm just glad that I have my family back." Lucius chuckled.

"I can tell, I've only seen you this happy when Draco was born!" Narcissa laughed.

"Gabriella, come here luv. Your Grandmother's being a loon." Lucius laughed as he took Ella into his own arms. He started to walk off and Narcissa started to fuss.

"I am not a loon! And give me back my granddaughter you old coot!" She cried as she chased him down the hall. Lucius started to run. He ducked around a corner and waited for Narcissa to pass.

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried. Lucius snuck out from behind her and wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Lucius!" Narcissa shrieked in surprise.

"Hello luv. Let's go upstairs and see what I've bought for Gabriella without her parent's consent…" Lucius said smoothly.

"No consent? Can I be part of this?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mamn… just go right up the stairs." Lucius said as he guided her up. Ella started to giggle in all the excitement.

TimeWarpYouDon'tSeeThisTimeWarp

"So My father tucked you away in our summer flat in Italy?" Draco asked as he opened the door to the manor.

"Yes he did, he felt it was safer. And let me tell you… I was forced to learn a few words of Italian. However, it was enjoyable. And Lucius checked up on me everyday. And stayed with me for a week when Ella was born."

"His business trip in Italy… that sneaky bastard." Draco said as he stopped right in the middle of the foyer.

"Not as sneaky as your mum."

"What did she do?" Draco asked.

"She's the reason I got pregnant with Ella. Lucius told me everything… she slipped me bottle of fertility potion for a week before my birthday. And then on my birthday she sent up a "sickness" potion. Not for hangover… but for you. It's was a mood enhancing potion. It was so I would sleep with you." Ginny laughed.

"Sweet Circe." Draco sighed.

"Are you terribly upset?" Narcissa asked as she floated down the main staircase.

"No, not really. Ella was a joy to have. She is an easy baby. Though I am surprised, I didn't have a boy. Girls are rare in the Weasley family… just as they are in the Malfoy line." Ginny said.

"I can't explain that one dear." Narcissa said as she walked up to them.

"Hello Narcissa." Ginny said smiling.

"Hello luv, come here." Narcissa said as she pulled Ginny into her arms.

"I've missed having you around. Ever since Angie left for Romania… I've been lonely and I've missed my little girl. And so has Molly." Narcissa said smiling.

"And I've missed you… and my mother." Ginny said.

"Oh you must come up stairs and see what we got!" Narcissa said excitedly.

"Mother? What did you buy?" Draco asked.

"Oh just a few things… come look." Narcissa said happily as she dragged them both up the stairs. When they reached their destination Ginny's heart almost stopped. Lucius sat on the floor in the middle of the room holding Ella while she sat fascinated with a sparkly purple pony. But that wasn't what was heart stopping. There was every toy that a little girl could ever dream of.

"Oh Lord." Ginny gasped when she saw it all.

"Oh this is just a start… we still have more to buy." Narcissa said like it was nothing. Ella saw Ginny and she grinned.

"Hey baby." Ginny cooed. Ella held up her pony.

"Look at you!" Ginny cooed as she walked over and picked her up. Ella rubbed the pony on Ginny's face. Draco walked up behind them.

"I guess she didn't loose interest." Draco chuckled in Ginny's ear.

"I guess not." Ginny said as she watched as Ella just stared in amazement at the purple pony.

"You'll never get it away from her." Draco laughed.

"No, you won't. And she already has a small fortunes worth of toys back at the flat." Ginny sighed.

"They're here." Narcissa said smiling.

"They're here? Why here?" Ginny asked.

"Because… this is your new home. It all belongs to Draco the moment he gets married. And am I correct when I assume you two will be getting married?" she asked. Ginny blushed and it gave it all away.

"I see, I'm sure Molly won't care. Now… I need to talk to Jonathan." Narcissa said.

"Oh sweet Merlin… please Narcissa… can't it wait? I do not want to deal with that horrid man! Besides… my waist has expanded since the last time we met. And I really don't need the poking and the prodding just quite yet." Ginny said. Narcissa looked her over and gave her a look of skepticism.

"Don't start on me!" Ginny warned.

"Now would I…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Ginny replied. Just then, Ella saved her. She started crying and fussing.

"She's probably hungry." Ginny said.

"Yes…. Come with me." Narcissa said as she went through a door. Ginny looked curious and followed her through the door. She almost dropped Ella when she saw it. The room was a soft purple and pink and all the accents were white. And Ginny almost wept when she saw the rocking chair she admired in Italy months earlier.

"Lucius bought that piece. He knew you admired it. And he thought it appropriate." Narcissa said when she saw her surprise. Ginny walked over and sat down.

"I'll need a-" she was cut off when Narcissa pulled a soft yellow blanket from a drawer in a near by armor. Ginny murmured thanks as she covered a fussy Ella with it.

"I'll give you some privacy and see what the elves can come up with for tea." Narcissa said with a small smile as she left the room. Ginny looked up to see Draco leaning in the doorway.

"I can't believe they did this for us." Ginny said.

"I can. Do you like it?" He asked as he looked at the room.

"Yes, I love it. And I'm sure Ella will. She's too little right now to appreciate it." Ginny said. Draco walked over to her and crouched down before her. He took her free hand in his own.

"Well, if we're getting married, I think it would only be wise for you to wear this." Ginny could feel cold metal sliding onto her finger. She looked down and gasped. On her ring finger was a silver band with a large diamond set between two emeralds.

"Draco, it's beautiful." Ginny gasped.

"Not really, not when it's compared to you." He said grinning.

"Suck up." She snickered.

"You know it. Do you think you'll be okay here with my mum? Father and I need to get back to the office. I'll try to get home soon though." He promised.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight?" Ginny asked.

"You can count on it. And maybe I can convince mum to watch Ella so we can have some alone time." Draco suggested.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be to hard to convince her." Ginny said smiling.

"Probably not. I love you." He said softly as he gave her a chaste kiss.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." She said as he apparated away. She already missed him.


	26. Fussy babies, Itchy Dresses, and Soup

I'm soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted in forever! School has just been insane! So here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Okay!

"Ella, sweetheart. Come on luv! Why won't you wear the lovely dress your Auntie bought for you?" Ginny sighed as the baby fussed.

"Gin, are you almost ready? Your mum is expecting us." Draco said as he entered the nursery. He was met with a frazzled Ginny. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Take her." She said as she stepped back from the changing table. Draco walked over and took Ella into his arms.

"If you can get her to wear the dress then you're a God. I'm getting ready." Ginny told him as she left. He could tell she was looking forward to the fifteen minutes she was going to get away from Ella.

"Ella, luv, why are you such a pain for your mum?' Draco asked. Ella fussed some more. Draco bounced her softly.

"Come on ladybug. Let's get your dress on." Draco suggested. He sat the baby down on the changing table and she squirmed. He looked at what she already had on. A white baby tank, a ruffled nappy cover (with a nappy secured tightly underneath), and a pair of frilly socks. He then looked at the dress. It had a sleeveless lavender bodice with a fluffy white skirt. It was cute, and looked comfortable enough…. So why wouldn't his daughter wear it. He stopped a moment as his brain hummed with pleasure. His daughter. He loved thinking about it. Nevertheless, back to what he had to do. The dress. He picked it up and looked inside. He noticed that the gauze that made the skirt puff out lined the entire dress. Well no wonder she didn't want to wear it. It was scratchy.

"So that's why. Ella luv…. I think I can make this more comfortable. Hold on Princess." Draco said proudly. Ella grabbed her feet and looked up at Draco. Draco pulled out his wand and murmured a softening charm on the inside of the dress. He felt the gauze again with his fingers. It felt like satin.

"Here Ella, is this better?" Draco asked as he held out the dress to the baby. Ella patted it gently and then shrieked with glee. Draco proceeded to put the dress on the little girl and stand her up so she was using his hand for balance while she stood on her own two legs. She giggled and bounced up and down.

"There's my girl. Let's get your shoes on and then maybe see what Daddy can do with your hair." Draco chuckled. When he was finished with her, he thought she looked pretty good. He securely strapped on her little white MaryJanes and successfully pulled the small tuft of blonde hair that she had into a ponytail with a bow that matched her dress.

"Well look at you!" Ginny cooed from the doorway. Draco spun around to look at her. His breath hitched when he did. Ginny wore a form fitting emerald green dress that he knew she could not possibly be wearing either a bra or knickers with. Moreover, despite just having a baby she looked ravishing.

"Ginny." Draco wheezed.

"Hello dear." She said as she flipped her now straightened hair over her shoulder and grinned. His eyes wandered up the halter straps of her dress and then back down.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she spun around. He noticed it was backless. Yes, defiantly no bra.

"It looks wonderful." He managed.

"Hello Ella." Ginny cooed softly as she walked back over to her daughter. She plucked her from the changing table and kissed her cheek.

"Mummy's sorry she got testy with you. Do you forgive me?" Ginny cooed. Ella patted her cheek and grinned.

"Thank you baby. Is Daddy ready?" Ginny asked as she turned back to Draco.

"Yes Daddy is ready. And Nana is waiting." He reminded.

"Yes she is. Come on Ella. Your Grandmum can't wait to meet you." Ginny said with a smile.

"Well then let's go." Draco said as he placed his hand on the small of her back. Definatly knickerless also. He bit back a small groan.

"I'll meet you there luv." Ginny said as she apparated away. When she landed in the front yard of The Burrow, she quickly made sure that Ella hadn't gotten spliced. When Ginny saw that Ella was fine she turned to see where Draco was. As soon as her back was turned, she felt a pair of hands on her waist.

"Draco, there you are." Ginny sighed as she turned into the familiar arms of her Fiancé.

"Sorry I took so long. We didn't grab Ella's nappy bag." Draco said holding up the bulky bag.

"Oh, how could I forget?" Ginny chuckled. Just then, the door to the burrow flew open and Hermione came barreling out.

"Ginny!" She cried.

"Mione!" Ginny cried back as she quickly handed Ella over to Draco, who fumbled slightly but managed to hold onto Ella. The two women embraced tightly.

"Oh my lord! We were all so worried about you! Only a few knew that you were okay. I felt horrible when I heard what happened. I shouldn't have left." Hermione cried anxiously.

"Mione, it wasn't your fault! I promise. And I'm perfectly okay!" Ginny said. Ella made a small coo and Hermione looked in her direction.

"Ginny, she's beautiful." Hermione gasped. Ginny turned and smirked at Ella. Ella giggled and hid bashfully in Draco's side.

"Can I hold her?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Umm… sure." Draco said as he gently handed the little girl over to Hermione.

"Oh look at you. I see she's wearing the dress I gave her." Hermione pointed out.

"It looks very good on her too." Ron said as he walked out of the house holding Alex. The toddler frowned when he saw whom his mum was holding instead of him.

"He's just like his father." Ginny murmured with a smile. Alex looked around to the people and then stopped when he saw Ginny. He looked at her hair and then looked at his Father's hair. He then proceeded to look back at Ginny's hair and smile.

"He's brilliant too." Ginny said smiling as Alex held his hands out to his Aunt.

"Hey Alex." Ginny said as she took the toddler into her arms.

"Well let's go inside. Mum's been cooking up a storm." Ron said smiling at his sister.

"I'm sure she has. You know mum."

"She could feed a small third world country with one of her meals." Ron replied. He took his son back and they laughed together and then entered the house as a group. They found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen standing over a large pot. Ginny smiled at all the memories that came flooding back just by watching her mother cook. Ginny looked around and noticed a small blonde head sitting at the table using color crayons.

"Ginny?" She was suddenly pulled from her trance to see her mother teary eyed.

"Mum." Ginny sighed as she rushed into her mother's arms.

"Oh sweetheart. Lucius told me that you were okay but I just couldn't believe it. But I can see that you're fine. Oh, sweetheart we were all worried. We did not know where you were… I am just so happy to see that you are okay. Oh Draco, come here luv. I know you had a tough time with all this too." Molly said as she pulled the young man into her arms. Poor Ella was squished between her father and her Grandmother. She let out a little cry to remind them all know that she was still there. Molly jumped back slightly to look at the baby.

"Oh, Ginny she's beautiful. She looks just like Draco. Lucius told me she was gorgeous but nothing you could say can describe her." Molly said as she plucked the baby from Draco's arms. Ginny looked back at the table and saw the little boy looking at her with a curious expression. She pulled away and walked over to him.

"Aunt Ginny?" he asked when she sat next to him.

"Hello Chris." Ginny said hugging him.

"I missed you! You were gone for so long!" He told her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"You had a baby." Chris noted.

"Yes, her name is Ella."

"Does that mean you're gonna marry Draco?" Chris asked.

"Yes, he gave me a ring and everything. Do you approve?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I do."

"I'm glad." Ginny said as she hugged her nephew again. The small boy giggled sweetly.

"Well let's eat. I made your favorite Gin." Molly said smiling.

"Grandma Jovi's soup?"

"The very same. Now sit!" Molly ordered and the family sat down and ate. They chatted and Ginny smiled like she hadn't in a long while.


	27. Angel in a Wedding Dress

Okay ... here's another tiny littel chapter! The next on is gonna be about they're wedding and reception ... PROMISE!

Disclaimer: No matter how hot or sexy her is ... I will resist the erge to steal him ...

"Okay dear… just a few more pins and it will look great!" said Jon with a mouthful of pin's.

"Didn't he say that a few more pins ago? I could have sworn he did." Ginny told Narcissa franticly.

"Oh, just stand still. Look Ella, doesn't Mummy look pretty in her dress?" Narcissa cooed at her Granddaughter. Ella cooed and smiled.

"Hello sweetheart." Ginny cooed back.

"That little Angel over there did a number on your hips." Jon said smiling at the baby.

"Excuse me?" Ginny cried.

"I mean for the better luv! You're even more gorgeous now than you were before! You are all curvy! That's very in right now!" Jon said smiling.

"It's true darling! You look fabulous in that dress! Before Ella you wouldn't have been able to pull it off!" Narcissa insisted. The dress was for Ginny's wedding to Draco. It fit tightly in the bodice and the sleeves were off the shoulder, cuffed her arms, and ended in a point on the back of Ginny's hand. The skirt was frothy and delicious and was covered in intricate beadwork. She looked wonderful.

"Hey Angel, what do you think of your Mummy?" Jon asked as he took the baby from Narcissa's arms. Ella babbled while sucking on her fist.

"You are just too precious! Your father was never this good for me! Oh how sweet!" Jon cooed as she placed a kiss on Ella's cheek. The baby squealed in delight at her new found friend. Ginny smiled.

"Well dear. I think those pins are in place. Now let's sew!" Jon said as he flicked his wand. Suddenly the pins flew from the dress and back to their cushion. Ginny expected the dress to fall but she was amazed to see that everything was sewed into place.

"Jon, your brilliant." Narcissa said smiling.

"I know." He said with a sly grin.

"You will be at the wedding won't you?' Narcissa asked.

"I wouldn't miss is Darling!" Jon said at once.

"Good. Now it's Saturday, alright? Now don't miss it! Ella would be so upset to lose a friend." Narcissa said as she took the baby back.

"Well we wouldn't want to upset her now would we? Okay luv! You can go into the dressing room and change now. I'll send it over just as soon as I do some final touches!" Jon said beaming. Ginny practically sprinted off the small stool. She came out later wearing a pair of jeans and a long purple tank top.

"Come here princess." Ginny cooed as she took Ella from Narcissa. Ella cooed and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"Daddy might be convinced that your his little girl but you really mine huh?" Ginny said smiling.

"How sweet! I must get a picture!" Jon said as he hurried out and came back just as fast with a camera. He snapped the photo before Ginny could protest.

"That is going on my wall of best costumers! Oh darling, you will be beautiful for your husband. I swear. And we will get something for the little Angel here as well to wear… how about white just like her Mummy?' Jon cooed. Ella cooed back.

"You'll both look precious! Oh!"

"Here Jon, for your services." Narcissa said as she handed him a velvet bag Ginny was sure was filled with Galleons.

"You're too kind. Now go! And have fun!" Jon said as he took the bag.

"We will, come one dear." Narcissa said as she walked from the store. Ginny followed with an excited gleam in her eyes. She could not wait until Saturday.


End file.
